Fear the Night
by TheseusLives
Summary: Demigods are dying mysteriously around the country. What does this have to do with the new great prophecy? The last story in the Brothers United Series. Does not include any discussion of the Roman camp.
1. Happiness and Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 1: Happiness and Fear

_**AN: I have returned this story, thanks to those who care for this story for convincing me to return it. I have also fixed some errors in it.**_

Barcelona, Spain

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke early in the morning to the light sounds of Percy snoring next to me. His messy black hair was like a short mop on the top of his head. His bare shoulders were visble above the covers giving me a peak at his strong arms and chest. This was our second morning as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. We arrived yesterday from New York, and today is the big day. In about three hours we would board our cruise ship the Star Princess for a twelve day cruise around the Mediterranean Sea. I was so excited that I barely slept last night, well it wasn't only that, it is our honeymoon after all. Our first night as a married couple was in the penthouse suite at the Plaza Hotel in New York. Our first night together could be summed up into one word, bliss. Percy and I both wanted to wait for marriage, so yes we were virgins, emphasis on the were. Our first time making love was incredible, we started off slow and tentative, but we ended having the greatest night of our lives.

I sat up in bed wearing the night gown that my mother bought me for the trip, it was a silver one with lace around the edges, it really was beautiful. I got up, and went to bathroom to get ready for the incredible day ahead. I entered the warm shower, and all I could think about was my husband, and the fun we would have on our cruise. An hour later I walked out of the bathroom dressed in a sea green sun dress that I bought a year ago. I walked into the bedroom to see Percy sitting up in his boxer shorts with no shirt. My face turned red at the sight, I guess even after two days of marrage he still has that effect on me, and probably always will.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said. Percy shook his head, and rubbed his neck before he looked up at me with his patented crooked smile, I instantly smiled in return.

"Good morning, beautiful." Percy said as he stood up, and then hugged me tightly. My head was against his chest and I could feel the heat emanating from his body. I pushed away and looked at his wild hair and sleepy eyes.

"You better get ready, only two hours before we have to be aboard the ship." I said. Percy bowed to me and kissed my hand.

"As you wish my lady." He said with his fake british accent. I laughed at my funny husband, the seaweed brain. I smacked him on the butt as he walked toward the bathroom. His face turned red, and he gave me a mischievous smirk as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I sat down on the couch, and watched television, there was an old rerun of I Love Lucy on, so I watched it amused at how this old show still made me laugh. I wasn't even born when this originally aired, for Hades sake my dad was only a little kid when it was on. An hour later the bathroom door opened, and Percy walked out looking as good as new. He always looked refreshed after a long shower; son of the sea god after all. He wore a v-neck sea green t-shirt that matched my dress with tan bermuda shorts. He wore his Atlantean sandals with the trident symbol on them.

"Ready to go wise girl." Percy said.

"Good, now you can help with these suit cases." I said. Percy smiled walked over, and grabbed our two large suitcases, I smiled at the sight of his bulging biceps as he carried the suit cases to the door. I opened the door for him, and we were off to our twelve day cruise.

After ten minutes in the lobby checking out we took a taxi to the port, and made it with ten minutes to spare. We handed our tickets to the boarding guard, and walked up the ramp to the large beautiful ship before us. I could see Percy looking at the lines of the ship, and I inwardly sighed because I knew he would explore this ship, and then bug the poor crew and captain until he got a tour. The ship designer in Percy was as bad as the architect in me, actually that made me smile. Percy and I liked to design things; he liked ships and other marine vehicles and structures, while I preferred building design. A crewman took our ticket stubs, and directed us to our room, but Percy just walked ahead, I knew he had already studied the plans for this ship. Knowing him, he already studied before he even planned this trip. We finally made it to our suite, and entered to see a beautiful stateroom. The floors were made of beautiful Italian marble wth round columns in the middle. The walls were painted a beatutiful mix of yellows, reds and sea greenss. There was a large living area, a large bedroom off to one side, a large bathroom on the other side of the room and a large balcony with French doors.

Percy dropped our luggage, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the balcony. He opened the doors and we walked outside to see the beautiful blue-green ocean in front of us. Smaller boats were visible sailing around the base of the cruise ship. Percy pulled me close.

"Wise girl we're finally here, happy honeymoon." Percy said as he stared into my eyes.

I smiled up at his handsome face, then I leaned forward on my toes, and crashed my lips to his. We kissed furiously for at least five minutes before we pulled apart for air.

"It already is." I said as I held him close to me.

* * *

_NYU Campus - that evening_

**Third Person POV**

Luke and Will waited at the small coffee shop in the library for Will's younger half-brother Austin. Austin was in his first year at NYU, Will and Luke had decided to take the younger demigod under their wings, so to speak. School actually started next week, but they had agreed to help Austin settle in early. Finally, Austin appeared with his blond hair covering his blue eyes, he saw them, and waved happily as he ran to meet them.

"Luke, Will thanks for meeting me." Austin said.

"Hey, not so over zealous little bro." Will said.

"Yeah, it makes you look like a freshman." Luke said.

"I am a freshman." Austin said plainly. Luke and Will just rolled their eyes.

"Bro, you don't have to act like it, besides you don't want the ladies to know that." Will said.

"What do you two know about the ladies? You both have girlfriends, its not like your two players or something." Austin said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You know Will maybe we should just let the kid go on his own, it sounds like he knows everything already." Luke said sarcastically.

"Little bro, I guess we'll be on our way then." Will said acting like they were ready to leave. Austin's smug look drained from his face, and he just stared at the two of them dumbstruck. Luke and Will cracked up at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked angrily.

"Don't get mad kid, your face was just priceless." Luke said as he tried to calm his laughter.

"Sorry little bro, it was just too easy." Will said. Austin stood up, and stormed out of the library.

"Austin hold on a minute, we didn't mean anything by it." Will said as he and Luke stood up to go after him. Austin ran out of the library, he was visibly mad at his brother and Luke. He didn't even react to his brother's calls. Austin ran outside, and down an alley, he clearly wasn't thinking when he turned down the dead end alley. Austin ran until a brick wall stood in his path. He turned around to walk out of the alley, but he was met by a mass of pure darkness. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but as he got closer to the mass of darkness it started to envelope him.

Luke and Will ran out of the library looking around worriedly for Austin. "Austin, come on we were just joking around, where are you?" Will said impatiently. Suddenly a loud scream erupted from the alley behind the coffee shop. Luke and Will ran at full speed into the alley. They ran until they saw a body of a young man lying in the middle of the alley. Will was the first to reach the body. The skin of the body was deathly white, and the hair was white as well like an albino. Will turned the body over, and what he saw froze him to his core. Luke joined him, and they both looked into the terrified face of Austin. His skin was as white as a sheet, his eyes stared open, and his blue eye color even looked white. All the hair on his body had turned white, but no visible marks could be seen on the body. Will reached forward to Austin's neck to take a pulse, and he froze at the feeling. There was no pulse, but even stranger the young man's skin was ice cold, like it had just come out of the deep freeze.

After the inital shock the realization finally struck Will, he fell to his knees clutching the body of his younger brother. Will cried like he never cried before. Luke just knelt down beside his friend, and tried to console him. Will and Luke stayed that way for several minutes until Luke used his cell phone to call Chiron. The old centaur was very sad over the loss of the son of Apollo, and called the god himself to come retrieve his son. When Apollo arrived he was surprised to see Luke with his arm around Will trying to help him through his grief, when Will saw his dad he rushed over, and hugged him tightly. Eventually Apollo walked over to the body of his son, Luke had covered the body with his jacket. When Apollo finally removed the coat, he was shocked to see the sight of the body. Will stayed behind his dad, and wept for his brother, finally Luke addressed the god of the sun.

"Lord Apollo, he has no mark on him, what could have done this?" Luke asked helplessly.

Apollo looked up at his nephew, and then looked down curiously at his deceased son. "I don't know Luke." Apollo said completely heartbroken.

"Do you have any idea what killed him?" Luke asked.

Apollo looked up from his son's body. "He was scared to death." Apollo stated.

Luke just stared at the god, how does someone die of fright, he thought?

_**AN: I hope you liked this first chapter of Fear the Night. More to come.**_


	2. The King's Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 2: The King's Daughter

_Plattsburgh, NY_

**Grover's POV**

I was so nervous it was getting dark, and I already ate my fourth can of the evening. Where in the name of Pan was this kid. This was no ordinary demigod child, the girl's mother had called us saying that she was trying to make it to camp from her air force base near Plattsburgh, leave it to Zeus to fall for a female fighter pilot. The little girl was only six years old, and the mother was desperately worried about the monsters that seemed to be everywhere. She had spoken to Chiron, and he of course contacted me since I was on my way to Canada for a rally to save the Polar Bears, you know that damn global warming.

I finally made my way into the small town of Plattsburgh, New York. It was a beautiful little town right on Lake Champlain, and it felt safe from monsters, even though darkness was approaching. Besides, there haven't been any reports of Champ the local lake monster since Percy destroyed the water drakon, while trying to save his brother Triton from the Furies. I walked through the streets of the small town; couples were holding hands while walking their dogs, or pushing baby carriages. That sight made me think of Juniper, the holding hands not the baby carriage. I turned the corner in the town center, and ran directly into someone. I hit the ground with a loud thud, and so did the other person. I looked forward to see a girl with dark spiky hair, and a very dark fashion sense almost as dark as the boy standing behind her, oh crap.

"Goat boy watch what you're doing." Thalia said. Nico helped up his girlfriend before helping me to my feet as well.

"Thalia, Nico what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Chiron thought you might need some help, plus I wanted to meet my little half sister." Thalia said.

"I couldn't let her go alone." Nico said with a smirk as Thalia glared at him.

"I can take care of myself dead boy." Thalia said.

"I know you can, but you can never be too careful Thals." Nico said giving her a sly smile. Even in the dim light of the streetlights I could see the small blush that covered her cheeks.

"Are you two going to keep flirting or are we going to find the girl, and her mom?" I asked incredulously. Nico and Thalia gave me the death glare, until I raised my hands in defeat. "OK, OK sorry, touchy much."

"Grover, where was the rendezvous point?" Thalia asked anxiously.

"It was back at that small diner by the edge of town, but I waited for an hour, and no sign of them. Do you think we should go back?" I asked.

"Probably, and If their not there we'll call Chiron, our cell phones are monster proof after all." Thalia said. I nodded in agreement as the three of us walked the two blocks back to the small diner. After about five minutes we reached the diner, but there was only one car in the parking lot, and it wasn't the red mustang that the mother said that she drove. "Goat boy call Chiron."

"Sure" I said as I dialed the number for the big house back at Camp Half Blood. After a few rings the phone was answered.

"Hello" Chiron said.

"Chiron, its Grover we have been waiting at the diner for over an hour, and no sign of them." I said.

"I'll check to see if I have her cell phone number, if so I'll call her, and give her your number." Chiron said.

"Sounds good, goodbye sir." I said as Chiron hung up his phone.

"So" Thalia said.

"He's going to try, and find her cell phone number and call her." I said. Thalia nodded and Nico looked at us skeptically.

"So what do we do now?" Nico asked.

"We wait, your ADHD isn't bothering you that bad is it?" Thalia asked.

"No, I just have a bad feeling that's all." Nico said.

"You always have a bad feeling, I thought you were supposed to like the dark?" Thalia asked.

"The dark as in the underworld yes, the dark as in the middle of an empty town at night with only this dim streetlight to provide any light to see a monster before it attacks, no." Nico said incredulously.

"Wimp" Thalia said.

"Am not" Nico said.

"You are" Thalia said.

"Will you two shut up your driving me crazy." I said angrily making both of them shut up, and eye me warily.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said. Out of no where we heard the sound of sirens racing down the highway that was next to the diner; a fire truck, a police car and an ambulance raced down the highway passed us.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this." Nico said.

"Grover, do you think it could be them?" Thalia asked.

"Let's go find out." I said as we all began to run toward the sound of the sirens. After about twenty minutes of running we finally made it to the scene of the accident. A red mustang was over turned on the side of the road, and looked like it had been hit by a truck, but I knew better I could smell hellhounds at least two maybe three of them. "Hellhounds" Thalia and Nico both looked at me, and nodded. We made it to the ambulance, and a woman in her early thirties was being loaded onboard, her neck was in a brace, and her body was on one of those backboards. Blood stained the ground where she had been thrown from the car. We walked up to the door of the ambulance, and peeked inside. The paramedic had just given the woman a shot of something. He turned our way, and frowned when he spotted us.

"You kids can't be here." The paramedic said. I waved my hand, and controlled the mist.

"This is Samantha Royals right?" I asked.

"Yes, who are you?" The paramedic asked.

"This here is Thalia Royals, Samantha's little sister, and we are her friends." I said as I pointed to Thalia, and then to Nico. The paramedic's eyes grew wide, and then he rushed us further away from the door of the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Ms. Royals, very sorry, but your sister will not make it through this. She has too many internal injuries we can only keep her comfortable until she passes. I'm sorry, she is conscious, if you would like, you can speak with her." The paramedic said. All of our eyes were wide with shock.

Thalia started to cry, and I knew these weren't fake tears, but she would never admit to it. "Yes, I would like that." Thalia said weakly. The paramedic walked her into the ambulance, and then left closing the door. Thalia walked out five minutes later with red puffy eyes, she had stopped crying, but I could tell she was upset.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"They were attacked by the hellhounds, and Alexis escaped the car, and ran into the woods, she was followed by at least two of the hellhounds." Thalia said.

"Which way?" Nico asked worriedly. Thalia pointed to the other side of the road. We all ran for the woods as fast as we could. Nico spotted the girl's tracks as well as the tracks of the two hellhounds. We ran through the woods, Nico and Thalia both had their weapons, and I held my reed pipes just in case. We reached a clearing in the woods to see the two hellhounds hovering over the body of a young girl. My heart was in my throat as I saw the lifeless body of the girl on the ground. The hellhounds sniffed her curiously, why are they doing that, if they just killed her, I thought?

The hellhounds noticed us, and ran forward, Nico fought off one with his sword and shield while Thalia did the same with the other. I held the reed pipes to my mouth, and played a song, as I began I could feel vines and trees stretch forward. A large oak tree reached down, and smashed a large limb on top of the hellhound attacking Thalia. Thalia rushed forward stabbing the monster between the eyes, it dissolved into dust. The second hellhound lunged at Nico with such speed that it knocked the sword out of his hand, but before the monster could press its attack a large thick vine flew into its mouth and exploded out the stomach of the monster causing it to turn into dust as well. I finished playing, and sat down on the ground exhausted.

Thalia ran to the body of the young girl lying motionless on the ground. Thalia turned the body over, and I heard her gasp. I walked over to her with Nico at my side.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "Is she alive?" I hoped that was the case.

"No, but look at her." Thalia said trying to collect herself.

I looked at the body of the young girl, her hair was white, and her skin was paler than Nico's. I looked at her face, and her eyes were open with a look of pure terror on her face. No visible marks or injuries were visible on her skin. I looked into her eyes, and they looked like the life had been scared, or drained out of them. I felt Nico stir uncomfortably next to me. "Nico, what's wrong?" I asked.

Nico looked at Thalia and I, I could tell that the body scared him. "Dead boy, spill it." Thalia said finally after collecting her thoughts.

"Her spirit, I could sense it if it went to the underworld, but its not there." Nico said in shock.

"What do you mean her spirits not in the underworld?" Thalia asked angrily. Nico just looked into her eyes desperately Thalia's anger visibly subsided as she stared into her boyfriends eyes in return.

"Nico, what does this mean?" I asked.

"G-man, it means that whatever killed her, stole her soul." Nico said. Thalia and I both looked at the body in shock.

"How is that possible?" I asked. Nico stared back at the body.

"I have no idea." Nico said.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more soul stealing suspense to come.**_


	3. Hero's Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 3: Hero's Warning

_Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea_

**Percy's POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling incredible, this will be our first full day on the ship. Annabeth and I went out last night and danced the night away in one of the ship's many night clubs. We are currently on our way to Italy, I know Annabeth is excited because she won't stop talking about all the monuments she wants to visit in Florence and in Rome. I walked out of the bedroom in my boxer shorts and t-shirt. I walked straight to the balcony opened the doors, and stepped outside into the cool morning air, and the beautiful sight of the sea stretched out in front of me. I stood, and looked toward the horizon thinking about how my life had changed over the past few years. I'm an immortal now, and my abilities and powers are such that I'm no longer threatened at every turn by a monster. Annabeth, is now immortal, so I guess we are in the same situation as well. I couldn't help, but wonder about how this change would effect our life together. Annabeth and I are no longer demigods we were much more than that now. I really hadn't thought about the consequences of that yet. I'm on my honeymoon now, so I had to clear my mind of these concerns. If I didn't I would worry about this the whole time, and I refuse to allow my concerns to ruin my honeymoon.

I looked into the clear blue waters, and watched as dolphins jumped in and out of the wake of the massive ship. The sea always calmed me, and made me forget my worries. As I concentrated on the water, and the life within it, I forgot about my concerns. My mind eventually came back to the beautiful woman sleeping in our bed. No matter what happens, I look forward to our life together. She is the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

I'm sitting on the beach looking at the lake in front of me. I looked down the dock at the beautiful sail boat that my best friend Percy designed, and named after Annabeth. I missed both of them. I'm so happy that they finally got married, and that they were now able to have their happily ever after. No two people deserved to be happy more than my friends Annabeth and Percy. I wondered how our friendship would change because of their marriage and immortality. I know Percy never asked for that, but he couldn't change who he is. I spoke to Chiron about them after the wedding, and he told me a secret that Theseus and Athena hadn't told them yet. Since they are immortal now Percy and Annabeth are bound by the same ancient rules as the gods. They can't interfere in demigod quests, and they are typically restricted from interfering with camp activities unless specific permission is granted from Theseus or Chiron. Also, they are even more restricted regarding the use of their powers in public just like the gods. They are both incredibly powerful, but as Chiron put it more power has a price and a consequence. They would not be able to go on quests with us, and their interactions with us would have greater limitations. Chiron wouldn't elaborate on what those limitations would be. However, I had the sneaky suspicion that Percy and Annabeth would not be able to use their powers or skills to assist mortals as well as demigods. They could fight other immortals, and even gods, but they were prohibited from fighting mortals or demigods. Neither would they be allowed to assist mortals or demigods with their abilities. I knew that these limitations would be incredibly hard for both of my friends. I was broken away from my thoughts by a familiar son of Athena.

"Hey, Chris what are you doing out here so early?" Malcolm said. Malcolm was my age and we had become good friends. Malcolm goes to college at Rutgers University in New Jersey. He's studying to be an environmental attorney.

"Not a lot just thinking about Percy and Annabeth. I wonder how their doing?" I said. Malcolm gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I miss them both too. I'm sure their doing great. I was about to go for a swim, do you want to join me?" Malcolm asked. Good thing I was wearing my swim trunks.

"Sure, let's go." I said as I took off my shirt and ran to the lake. I jumped in followed closely by Malcolm. We swam across the lake as fast as we could go. Malcolm had become a very good swimmer since Theseus taught him how a few years ago. No matter how good Malcolm had become he still wasn't good enough to beat a grandchild of Thetis. I beat him by few seconds which was close. Percy was the only one who could ever beat me, and even then it was only by a few seconds at the most. "Malcolm you're really good."

"Not as good as you." Malcolm said.

"Well, you know its hard to beat a child of Thetis swimming unless your name is Percy." I said. Malcolm laughed at that. We swam back to the other side of the lake, and as if on queue there were two beautiful women waiting for us. Malcolm and I walked out of the water, Terra and Christy both blushed when they saw us shirtless, and in our swim trunks.

"Hi ladies." I said as I leaned down and kissed Terra on the cheek making her blush deepen.

Malcolm walked to Christy and took her hand in his and said, "Hey beautiful come here often?" Terra and I looked at him, and started to laugh. Christy joined us as our laughter increased. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

I finally controlled my laughter. "Malcolm that is the oldest and lamest line ever." I said, Malcolm's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

Malcolm put his arm around Christy, and she smiled up at him, "What do you expect he's a son of Athena?" Christy said with a smirk. Malcolm gave her a shocked and pained expression. "I wouldn't have him any other way." Christy leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room." I said as Terra elbowed me in the ribs. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being a jack ass." Terra said.

"You know you love me." I said sweetly.

"I don't know why, but I do." Terra said as she rolled her eyes grabbed my arm, and pulled me toward the mess hall. I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my girlfriend. We trained a little with swords and archery, after dinner we finally made it to the beach by the lake. Terra sat in my lap as I held her tight. "Are you OK? You seem distant today."

"I was just thinking about how things are going to change now that Percy and Annabeth are married and immortal." I said. Terra gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'll miss them both too, they're my best friends as well." Terra stated.

"I know, hey we still have each other." I said happily.

"We certainly do." Terra said as she turned in my lap to face me. We both leaned forward and kissed passionately. We broke apart after a few seconds. "I love you, Christopher Robin." Terra said playfully.

"I love you too, Terrable." I said with a grin. Terra just punched me in the shoulder as I walked her back to her cabin. I gave a her a quick kiss goodbye, and I walked to my new cabin. Annabeth had designed an incredible cabin for my grandmother Thetis. The walls were made of millions of sea shells, and the ceiling was made of wood timbers from an ancient sailing ship. The floors were made out of black marble similar to a design I once saw in Atlantis when I visited with Percy a year ago. I walked into my bedroom just off the main hallway, and crashed on my bed. Today had been a busy day, and I was exhausted. I fell asleep quickly and peacefully until the dream started.

-Dream Sequence-

I was in a dark cavern, and I could hear the faint sound of water running. I followed the noise until I saw that I was in a very large cavern, and then I realized I was in the underworld itself. I walked toward the noise of the stream until I could smell the putrid odor of the river, it was the Styx. I walked close to the edge making sure not to fall in. Once I approached the bank of the river a ghostly image appeared in front of me. The young man had blond hair and blue eyes, and he wore armor and a hoplite helmet. He carried a long spear and a shield that was amazingly beautiful, there were scenes of battles and triumphs, the shield shone brightly even in the hands of a ghost. I looked the ghost up and down until I saw an arrow embedded in his ankle, realization struck me like Zeus's lightning.

"Achilles" I said. The ghost stared at me until he realized who I was.

"Nephew?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, uncle it is me Chris Erickson, son of Scott Erickson." I said. Achilles smiled a ghostly grin at me.

"You look so much like your father." Achilles said.

"Have you met my father?" I asked.

"Yes, when he bathed in the sticks I tried to stop him, you see this river bears a great curse, but your father seems to have done well." Achilles said.

"Yes, he is a soldier." I said. Achilles smiled at me, and nodded in approval.

"Good, he seemed to have the makings of a leader." Achilles said.

"Uncle, why am I here in this dream?" I asked.

"I can only contact those that are related to me, I tried for your father, but it appears that I reached you instead. You are at Camp Half Blood?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, sir, they built a cabin for Thetis." I said.

"Awe yes, tell Percy thank you for me." Achilles said.

"Now about your visit." I said. Achilles smiled again, and I saw him laugh to himself.

"Straight to the point, I can see that you truly are a grandson of Athena. I have brought you here because there is a great evil in the world. Many young half bloods have died at its hands. I do not know exactly what it is, but my sources here and in Tartarus believe that it is connected somehow to the primordial gods, a few rebellious minor gods and Kronos himself." Achilles said.

"Why not tell Hades or his son?" I asked.

"I cannot go to Hades without proof, this is only hearsay. Keep an eye out, this evil is a combination of dark forces; fear, anxiety, and the darkness itself. It prays on the fears of others, and uses that fear to drain the very life and soul out of you. However, once death consumes the victim its soul does not reach the underworld. Some outside force is holding these captured souls and life energy for some unknown, but evil purpose." Achilles said.

"How do we stop it?" I asked.

"Without more knowledge you can't. Keep vigilant, and make sure that no demigods are left alone at night, especially outside. They will be safe in their cabins. My time is short nephew. I will contact you again, if I can." Achilles said as his ghostly image faded before me. I suddenly felt the blackness surround me, and I screamed.

-End of Dream Sequence-

I awoke drenched in sweat. I took a quick shower, and made my way to the big house. I entered, and walked to the meeting room. When I entered the room I saw Nico, Thalia, Luke, and Grover. They all wore sad and depressed expressions. What's going on here, I thought?


	4. The Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 4: The Seven

_Camp Half Blood_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

I entered the big house, and walked to the meeting room I could hear people talking. I entered the room, and everybody turned to face me. Seated at the meeting table were Chiron, Mr. D, Theseus, Athena, Luke, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Malcolm, Katie, Will and Clarisse. I sat down next to Malcolm.

"Chris, how did you get here so fast?" Chiron asked. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean sir?" I asked. Chiron looked at me thoughtfully.

"I just sent Rachel to get you." Chiron said.

"I didn't see Rachel, I had a dream that I thought you should know about." I said. Chiron looked at me thoughtfully, and I could tell that he was curious.

"Tell us about the dream." Chiron said. I told everyone around the table about the dream, and my conversation with Achilles. Once I finished everyone sat in stunned silence.

"What's going on?" I asked. Theseus cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him.

"Chris, I'm afraid that your dream was accurate. Demigods are dying around the country, and in the exact way described by Achilles. I saw the sad faces of Grover, Nico, Thalia, Will and Luke. I knew they must have experienced this evil first hand.

"Then that's even more reason for us to heed Achilles's warning, and to make sure that campers go nowhere outside of camp alone." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What do the gods plan to do about this?" Luke asked.

"Like Achilles said we must remain vigilant, and once the opportunity presents itself we must act and quickly." Athena said. As Athena finished Rachel ran into the meeting room gasping for air, she looked at me, and almost passed out with surprise.

"Chris you're here." She said.

"Sorry Rachel I had a dream, and needed to see Chiron." I said. Rachel didn't look mad, instead her eyes began to glow green, and the room started to fill with green smoke. Rachel looked directly at me and said,

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire, the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death

Once Rachel finished we all sat there stunned even the gods. Rachel passed out, Luke and I caught her, and laid her down on a couch in the great room. We walked back to the meeting room, we were both completely shocked.

"The great prophecy, that means that we're the seven." Nico said.

"I thought the great prophecy could take decades before it began?" Luke asked.

"It could, or it could be next week, it appears that it's happening sooner rather than later." Athena said.

"What do we do then?" I asked.

"The work of the prophecy has started, we wait for it to unfold, that's all we can do." Chiron answered. We had to wait around for the world to end or whatever?

"For right now we will make sure that all half-bloods do not leave camp alone, they must always be accompanied by another, understand?" Theseus said. We all nodded in agreement.

"What about Percy and Annabeth?" I asked. Theseus and Athena exchanged glances.

"They are no longer half-bloods therefore they are not a part of this prophecy." Athena said.

"We'll need there help." Luke said.

"Luke, I'm sorry, but Percy and Annabeth are immortals they are governed by the same rules as the gods. They cannot interfere in the quests of half-bloods." Theseus said.

"You all may leave now, but prepare yourselves for what will come. The world will depend on the seven of you. Chris, it appears that you will be the leader of the seven." Chiron said. I looked at Luke, then Thalia, and then Nico, why me?

"Why me, there are others better suited?" I asked.

"You were the one who Rachel looked at when the prophecy was just told, and she stared into your eyes. You have been chosen as the bearer of this prophecy, and the leader of the seven." Athena said. No one argued with her, but my friends all gave me sad and concerned looks. We all walked out of the big house in complete silence, for whatever reason we all ended up at the beach by the ocean. We sat in the sand, and watched the waves roll into the shore. I couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"I don't know if I can lead all of you." I stated. Everyone looked at me, and then Clarisse walked over, and knelt in front of me.

"You were chosen, you don't have a choice, so stop feeling sorry for yourself you idiot." Clarisse said as she smacked me on the back of the head. This was as close to Clarisse's soft side as I would ever get. Damn my head hurts now. Everyone else just laughed and smiled at me.

"Thanks you guys are a big help." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Chris, we all have your back." Malcolm said as everyone nodded in agreement including Clarisse.

"Well, does anyone have any clue what the prophecy means, and how it relates to the recent events?" I asked. I knew it was doubtful.

"Well, the first line is about the seven of us of course, but what does it mean by the call." Malcolm said.

"Maybe it's the call to battle." Clarisse said.

"Possibly or something completely different I don't believe we can answer that now." Luke said.

"The second line; to storm or fire, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, a storm or a fire is going to make the world fall. Fall could mean defeat not destroy. It could mean that the world of Olympus will fall." Thalia said.

"Possibly or could it be another world?" I asked.

"Chris, what do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Well, what if the term world was a metaphor for something else, like realm." I said.

"That's it, the worlds not going to fall, but someone's world will. Like the sky, the sea, or the underworld." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm, you've got it, if what Achilles says is true, there is something going on in the underworld. That would play right into the last line." I said. Everyone looked at me, and nodded in agreement.

"How do we warn your dad, Nico?" I asked.

"Achilles is right dad won't lift a finger until he has proof that something is going on." Nico said.

"Nico, I think you and I need to go see your dad." I said. Nico looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You want to go to the underworld?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I need to speak with Hades, and I hope to see my uncle. He may know more, and just maybe we can get information on this new weapon." I said.

"Don't you need to talk to Chiron first?" Malcolm asked concerned.

"Normally I would, but I don't believe he would let us go. Athena said that I was responsible for this prophecy, and to lead all of you. I need information, and right now the best place for that is the underworld." I said. Everyone nodded reluctantly. "Nico and I need all of you to cover for us." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Nico we go when it's dark." Everyone left the beach, but I stayed there. I needed to be alone. I was responsible for this prophecy. Now I understood how Percy felt, and believe me it's not a good feeling. I stood up to leave the beach when two bright lights flashed in front of me. When the lights dissolved standing in front of me were Athena and Thetis, my grandmothers.

"Grandmothers" I said. They both smiled at me.

"We both know about your plan Chris." Athena said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course we do, we watch over you even more so now." Athena said.

"Are you both here to stop me?" I asked. Thetis walked forward, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, my boy, we can't stop you. I have come to give you this gift." Thetis said as she handed me a wrist band that included a compass. "This is no ordinary compass, it will always keep you on the path that's needed. If you touch the compass it will turn into a shield." I put on the wrist band, and touched the compass. The wrist band morphed into an adamantine shield with images of my uncle Achilles fighting. "This shield is an enhanced version of Achilles's shield." I gave Thetis a hug.

"Thank you, grandmother." I said. Athena walked forward, and placed her hand on my shoulder. I have a gift for you as well. She handed me a ring, I placed it on my right hand. "Press the diamond on the ring." I did as she told me, and the ring turned into a three foot spear. "Squeeze the spear." I squeezed the spear and in grew to a six foot long pike with a massive spear point and a chopping blade like a Halberd. "Squeeze the handle again." I did as she told me, and the Halberd changed back into the ring.

"Thank you, grandmother." I said as I gave Athena a hug.

"Use your instincts in battle they come from me." Thetis said as she disappeared into a sea green light.

"Keep your wits about you, and you'll succeed." Athena said as she dissolved into a golden light. I walked back to my cabin feeling a little better about our chances, but I couldn't help to feel anxious about my trip to the underworld tomorrow. In my gut I knew that there was something wrong there.

**_AN: Next chapter a visit to the underworld._**


	5. Into the Arms of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 5: Into the Arms of Death

_Camp Half Blood_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

I awoke the next morning early with a knock on my door. I answered the door, standing in front of me was Nico looking gloomier than I had ever seen him before. "Get in here Nico." I said. Nico walked into my cabin reluctantly. "Give me a few minutes and I'll get ready." I took a quick shower, and got dressed in a bright blue shirt, dark jeans and a pair of converse. I walked out to find Nico brooding in a chair manipulating the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Are you ready Nico?" I asked. Nico looked up at me, his face was filled with worry and dread.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Chris, I have a bad feeling about this trip, and the prophecy." Nico said. I looked at my friend, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nico, this will be a quick trip your father needs to know whats going on, and that the prophecy has started. I'm sure he will appreciate that you're the one to tell him." I said. Nico looked up, and gave me a small smile, I knew that was the best I was going to get out of mister gloom and doom at the moment.

"OK are you ready to leave?" Nico asked. I had never shadow traveled before, but Percy told me to keep my eyes closed.

"I'm ready." I said. Nico grabbed a hold of my arm, and we ran into a shadow. I closed my eyes just before we entered the shadow. I felt a little dizzy, and a wave of cold air. We emerged into a damp and cool room. I opened my eyes to see a dimly lit cave. I looked to the side and saw skulls and other bones protruding from the walls. We walked towards the other side of the room, and I saw a dark passageway. Nico walked inside, and I followed him closely. We seemed to walk forever, and then suddenly the passageway opened up into a large cavern, or whatever it was. I looked up to see a large stygian iron gate and fence stretching around a large hill, and on top of the hill was a palace made of black granite. We walked to the gate, but a large hellhound stood in front of us with drool dripping from its three heads, Cerberus.

"Hey Cerberus, how are you doing boy?" Nico asked. Cerberus sniffed Nico's hand, and then allowed my friend to pet his head. Nico motioned toward me, and Cerberus eyed me warily. "Don't worry Cerberus this is my friend Chris." I walked cautiously up to the large hellhound he carefully sniffed my hand, and for some reason he looked at me closely as if he had seen me before, but that was impossible. "Chris, I think you made a friend, Cerberus rarely likes anyone, and since he didn't bite off your hand I say he likes you." Thanks Nico for warning me I thought. I scratched Cerberus behind the ear, and I saw him close his eyes on the head that I touched.

"Good boy Cerberus." I said as the giant hellhound sat on his haunches, and looked at me excitedly.

"Oh, here Chris this is his favorite ball." Nico said as he handed me a large red ball that looked like it had been hit by a land mine. I took the ball in my hand, and showed it to Cerberus, he looked at me in anticipation. I pulled back my arm, and threw the ball as hard as I could it hit the ground and rolled about a hundred yards away from us. Cerberus took off running towards the ball. "That's our queue lets go." We both ran towards the palace as fast as we could. We reached the large stygian iron doors Nico and I pushed hard, and one of the massive doors opened enough for the two of us to walk through. "Hey, Persephone is still with Demeter, so dad can get a little lonely so he may be grouchy." I nodded in understanding as we walked into the palace, and headed for the study where Nico said his dad would most likely be. We reached the study, and opened the door carefully. Sitting at a large black desk, and reading a report, or book was the King of Underworld, Hades. When he noticed Nico he smiled, and then he saw me. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out who I was.

"Hello son, who have you brought to see me?" Hades asked. I didn't give Nico a chance to speak.

"It is an honor Lord Hades my name is Chris Erickson, grandson of Thetis and Athena." I said. When I said that the lord of the underworld looked at me curiously.

"Its amazing how much you look like him." Hades said.

"Like who sir?" I asked. Hades looked at me, and I could tell he was trying to figure out, if he could tell me.

"You look like your uncle Achilles." Hades said. Nico looked at me closely, and then I saw his eyes grow big.

"He does look like him. I never really paid attention before." Nico said.

"What can I do for the two of you then?" Hades asked sincerely, which kind of made me nervous, but I got over it quickly. I told Hades about my dream, and then the fact that the oracle repeated the new great prophecy implying that the events of the prophecy were starting or had already started. Hades looked at the two of us curiously and I could sense a feeling of dread as well.

"So the new great prophecy had begun, and it appears my young hero that you are the leader of the seven." Hades said.

"It appears that way, and Nico is also one of the seven too." I said. Hades eyes grew wide in shock.

"Its true dad I was in the big house when the oracle stated the prophecy again." Nico said. Hades let out a large sigh, and I just stared at him.

"Well, I suppose the events in Tartarus must be linked to these occurrences." Hades said. What's he talking about?

"What occurrences?" I asked. Hades looked at me and frowned.

"It appears that Tartarus, the pit has closed itself off from my authority. I'm unable to see within its boundaries." Hades said.

"Does this have anything to do with the killings in the mortal world?" I asked. Hades looked at me curiously.

"What killings?" Hades asked. I told Hades the stories, and the link to the new weapon that Achilles warned me of in the dream. Hades although he was normally pale looked even worse after I told him everything.

"Those bastards, they've betrayed me." Hades said.

"Whose betrayed you sir?" I asked.

Hades looked at Nico and I with fire in his eyes. "Thanatos and Tartarus." Hades said.

"Why would they betray you?" I asked. Hades looked at me like that was the stupidest question of all.

"They're power hungry." Hades said.

"I thought Thanatos worked for you here in the underworld?" I asked.

"He does, he guides the dead so they can be judged, but he's always wanted more power. He would love to be a judge of the dead and I know he would like nothing better than to assist with punishment in Tartarus." Hades said.

"Speaking of Tartarus, why would he betray you?" I asked.

"Tartarus is an ancient being, and he resides in the pit that is named after him. He is evil and he loves to torment and punish those within his realm. Since I took over the underworld the two of us have held a truce, a pact of sorts. I send him souls and evil ones to punish while he holds the most evil and villainous creatures away from the mortal world." Hades said.

"Why would he betray you now?" Nico asked his father.

"Someone has offered him power, most likely power over the entire underworld." Hades said. Who could offer him that?

"How is he helping his allies then?" I asked.

"I'm sure he's responsible for the increase in monster attacks and it appears that he is unleashing some of the worst monsters from Tartarus. Also, this weapon as you call it is actually Thanatos himself, but clearly he's been given extra power probably from Tartarus. Thanatos is killing, and then bringing those souls straight to Tartarus for punishment whether they deserve it or not. This will allow Tartarus to increase his power." Hades said.

"How do we stop them?" Nico asked.

"You must stop his forces on the outside they must be led by a few of the remaining rebellious gods, and a few of the primordial gods. Their powers are weaker, but they're gods so beware. Ultimately the seven heroes must venture here to the underworld, and face Thanatos in his palace, and then strike a blow against Tartarus itself to free the imprisoned souls and ultimately defeat the threat. Tartarus cannot be allowed to keep these souls. He seeks demigods because of their power, but eventually he will go after all mortals. With every soul he receives from Thanatos, Tartarus will grow more powerful and in the end the pit will devour the world." Hades said.

"Where can we find their allies in the mortal world?" I asked. Hades looked at me and smiled fiendishly.

"The oracle of course." Hades said as Nico and I disappeared into the shadows.

_**AN: I know a filler chapter, one more chapter before the battles begin..**_


	6. Prophecies

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 6: Prophecies

_Camp Half Blood_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

Nico and I suddenly exploded out of the shadows of the forest near camp. I fell to my knees as a sudden wave of nausea overcame me. Nico walked over to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Chris, don't worry it will pass." Nico said. I looked at my friend, and gave him a forced smile. After a few minutes I felt well enough to stand.

"We need to see Chiron and the others quickly." I said as I got up, and ran toward the big house with Nico close behind. We reached the big house to find all of our friends and Chiron sitting in the meeting room. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at Nico and I as we stood in the doorway, almost immediately Terra and Thalia ran toward us. Thalia nearly squeezed the life out of Nico while Terra did the same to me. "We're glad to be back too." I said as I leaned down and kissed Terra softly. I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see Chiron staring at us.

"What did you find out my child?" Chiron asked. Nico and I related the conversation that we had with Hades. Everyone was stunned, but Chiron didn't seem very surprised. "Thanatos and Tartarus were always ruthless and power hungry, I'm surprised that Hades was able to keep them in line this long."

"Lord Hades said that the oracle could help us find Thanatos and Tartarus's allies. He would like us to find them and keep them busy, while myself and the other six heroes of the prophecy go to the underworld to defeat Thanatos and Tartarus." I said. Everyone around the table began to argue with one another. "Stop it right now." I never knew I could yell that loud or with such forcefulness. Everyone around the table stopped talking and looked at me including Chiron. "I will go speak to the oracle, Chiron contact Olympus and tell them that they must put together a force strong enough take on a combined force of monsters, minor gods, primordial gods and demigods. Wherever the enemy is they will be in force they want to bring Tartarus to the mortal world. We can't let that happen it would destroy the world in fire and possibly by storm, as discussed in the prophecy." I stood up and walked out the door toward the temple of Delphi to speak with Rachel.

As I approached the temple I came up with another question, one thats been bugging me for a while. Why am I the leader of the seven, and how can we stop Tartarus? Thanatos might be easier for us to defeat, but Tartarus has been growing in power with each captured soul. I walked into the temple, and knocked on the door of Rachel's apartment. The door opened to reveal the red haired and green eyed oracle. She smiled when she saw me, but it disappeared when she saw the determined look on my face.

"Chris, you have something to ask me?" Rachel asked. I looked at her carefully and nodded.

"Two things actually." I said. Rachel smiled and looked at me in confusion.

"Thats unusual." Rachel said.

"One is for the quest and the other is for me." I said. Rachel's eyes grew wide when I said that I had a question about myself.

"What's the first one?" I asked.

"Where do we find the allies of Thanatos and Tartarus in the mortal world?" I asked. Rachel's eyes immediately began to glow green with magic and power. Her mouth opened and she began to talk in the multiple voice of the oracle.

_The twins of power shall lead the army of light_

_Find the new doorway in the valley of the death, to fight_

_Against the allies of darkness unmatched_

_Until the gates of death are latched_

_Two spirits of the Styx shall join the perished hero_

_Whose power will free the souls to zero_

_The seven of prophecy shall rise with the dead_

_To save the world from fire, storm and dread_

_What was lost now restored_

_As the Fates mend the chord_

I looked at Rachel as she collapsed onto her couch. Her eyes opened a moment later, and I told her the prophecy.

"This is directly related to the great prophecy Chris, you must tell the others." Rachel said.

"I understand can you answer another question for me?" I asked. Rachel nodded.

"Why am I the leader of the seven?" I asked. Rachel's eyes glowed green again, and the multiple voice of the oracle began to speak.

_You are the hero of the Styx_

_Whose lifetime ticks_

_Death shall bring power_

_To allow hope to flower_

_To defeat the pit three shall work as one_

_Until such time as the deed is done_

Rachel looked at me and I guess she saw the shock on my face. "Chris, what did I say?" Rachel asked. I was in too much shock to say. I turned and walked out of the temple. I couldn't make out every meaning in the last prophecy, but I knew it was related to the previous prophecy. I was the hero that would die, and somehow it was related to the power of the River Styx. I walked to the ocean, and sat down in the sand to think. I was going to die, but my death would save the world. I would miss Terra and my friends, but I resigned myself to my fate. If I had to die to save the people I cared about then I would, but I wouldn't tell anyone about it. This would be my secret and mine alone.

**_AN: Sorry no action this chapter. I know this was short, but I wanted to get a chapter regarding these two additional prophecies related to the great prophecy, for those that don't remember I've added the great prophecy below in this note._**

**_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_**

**_To storm or fire, the world must fall_**

**_An oath to keep with a final breath,_**

**_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_**


	7. Battle Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 6: Battle Preparations

_Island of Crete_

**Percy's POV**

I was lying on a beach on the beautiful island of Crete with my lovely immortal spouse, Annabeth. Yeah, I know, Annabeth and I are married. Even though we have been on our honeymoon for days now, I still can't believe we're married. I looked over at the beautiful blonde lying next to me, and I just can't believe she's mine. I leaned over, and kissed her softly on the lips waking her up from a deep sleep.

"Is it time to get back to the ship already?" Annabeth asked. I looked at my watch, we still had an hour.

"No yet, but I couldn't help myself." I said. Annabeth smiled, and locked her gray eyes on mine. "If you keep looking at me that way, we may never leave our cabin again." Annabeth began to laugh as she sat up.

"Calm your seas there, seaweed brain." Annabeth said with a mischievous smirk. "I think an early return to the cabin, sounds great to me." She jumped up grabbed her shirt and sandals running toward the cruise ship leaving me with our beach towels and belongings. I quickly grabbed everything stuffed it in a bag, and ran after her. I finally made it to our cabin, I burst through the door.

"Oh, you're so going to get it for leaving me back there Mrs. Jackson." I said teasingly, as I ran through the door I immediately stopped. Annabeth was sitting on the couch with her mother, Athena sitting next to her.

"Athena" I said, she gave me a mischievous smile.

"So what was my daughter going to get from you?" Athena asked with an evil smirk. My face and Annabeth's both turned blood red.

"Nothing bad, I can assure you." I said. Athena's amused look quickly faded. "What's happened?" Athena began her long explanation of the events over the past several days; from the mysterious deaths, to the prophecies, and the information from Hades. I couldn't believe that the seven had been chosen, and that Chris was picked as their leader. I knew he could do it, but I also knew what he was feeling right now. "How's Chris?" Athena looked at me worriedly.

"He's scared, worried, and I feel that he's hiding something." Athena said.

"You may be right, if he thinks that he's protecting his friends or family, he'll keep a piece of bad information to himself." I said.

"Percy's right, he'll protect others before himself, much the same way as a certain seaweed brain we know." Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes at her comparison.

"I know you're not here just to tell us about the recent events, although you all should have contacted us sooner." I said pointedly. Athena looked at me, and I could see a smirk come to her face.

"Occasionally Percy, you really act like one of my kids." Athena said, I gave her an amused smile, as Annabeth began to laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said.

"It was one seaweed brain." Athena said with a laugh.

"Hey mom, that's my nickname for him." Annabeth said. I looked at both of them, but I knew that Athena needed to talk to us seriously. I cleared my throat, they both looked at me expectantly.

"I know you didn't want to bother us, but now I take it there is a reason to bother us." I said. Athena just shook her head.

"Yes, a prophecy says that the force that will attack the doors of death will be met by their foe. This foe is the Olympians and our allies. A new prophecy that is clearly related to the great prophecy states that this force will be led by twins of power." Athena said.

"You believe that Theseus and I are the twins of power." I said.

"Yes, it makes sense, you are the dioscuri, and I'm afraid that you and Theseus are destined to lead us against our enemy." Athena said.

"While the seven fight Thanatos and Tartarus in the underworld." I said.

"I'm afraid thats correct, I'm sorry I know that both of you would like to go with them, but we need you both with us." Athena said.

"We can't go with them anyway, we're not half-bloods anymore." Annabeth said. No matter how much I hate it sometimes, she's correct, we can't help them anymore.

"You're correct, the ancient laws prohibit immortals or gods from interfering in a quest." Athena said, Annabeth and I both nodded in understanding.

"So we're cutting the honeymoon short." I said. Athena looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to ruin your plans." Athena said. Annabeth walked to her mother, and hugged her.

"Its not your fault mother, these things always seem to happen to us. We had couple of incredible days together, while it lasted." Annabeth said. I smiled at how happy she sounded about our few days together. Athena stood up, she took on a serious expression.

"We need to go, Hermes will come and pick up your belongings, we will meet Theseus and our forces in California." Athena said. Annabeth and I stood near Athena, she touched our shoulders, and we were engulfed in a golden light, next stop California.

* * *

_Camp Half-blood_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

Today was the day the seven of us left for our quest. We knew that our destination was the underworld, and that our enemies were Thanatos and Tartarus. However, that knowledge didn't make any of us feel better. I woke up early, and got ready for the day ahead. I packed my duffel bag, and made sure I had the weapons my grandmothers gave me. I left my cabin, and walked toward the mess hall, once I arrived I saw my friends at the Poseidon table. I sat down next to Terra, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, I would miss her so much. I grabbed my food, and made an offering to the gods. After dinner, I walked to the beach with Terra. We sat down in the sand, and looked over the calm waters of the lake.

"I'll miss you Christopher Robin." Terra said. Hold it together man, I thought.

"I'll miss you too." I barely managed to say. I can't let her see how upset I am, she can't know that I won't be coming back.

"If something happens, promise me that you'll move on." I said sadly. Terra just looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Nothings going to happen, don't talk like that." Terra said angrily.

"I know, but I want to make sure that if it did that you'll be ok." I said. Terra grabbed my face between her hands, and turned my face toward her.

"What's going on?" Terra asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure that you'll be ok, thats all." I said. Terra sighed lightly, she pulled me into a hug, when we pulled apart she gave me a long sweet kiss, that took my breath away. We finally broke apart for air.

"I love you, Terrable." I said, Terra gave me a broad smile at my use of her nickname.

"I love you too, Christopher Robin." Terra said. She looked at me seriously, I was worried that she found out something was wrong. "Did you IM your dad?"

"I tried, but I couldn't get through, its weird, but he could be someplace thats out of reach of Iris." I said.

"How's that possible?" Terra asked.

"I'm not sure, but my dad is always up to something, he'll be ok, he's invincible after all." I said.

"I guess you're right, I guess its time, I'll walk you to the van to meet the others." Terra said. We walked arm in arm to Thalia's tree. We reached the tree to see the six waiting for us. I held Terra close for a moment longer, I leaned down and kissed her softly. We pulled apart as Nico and Thalia each put a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to go Chris." Thalia said.

"I know. I love you Terra." I said.

"Come back to me Chris, I love you too." Terra said. Thalia, Nico and I turned, and began to walked down the hill toward the others, who were already at the van. Right before I entered the van, I turned to see Terra still waiting at the tree looking at me. I looked at her for the last time, and entered the van as tears streamed down my face. I quickly wiped them away as I took my seat with my friends. I had to be strong for them, the world was counting on us, and they were counting on me.

_**AN: A little sad and fluffy, but the real action starts next chapter.**_


	8. Let the Battles Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 8: Let the Battles Begin

_California - Death Valley_

**Percy's POV**

We appeared in the middle of a make shift camp in the middle of the barren landscape of Death Valley, the heat and desolation reminded me of the last time I was here. The camp was setup in the shadow of a large mountain, which provided minimal shade. Athena, Annabeth and I walked through the camp until we reached the command tent. We walked inside to see my brother, Theseus along with my father, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes. I also saw Iapetus and a few of the other allied titans. They all smiled when they saw the three of us walk in. Theseus and Poseidon ran to us, and hugged us tightly.

"It's good to see you too." I said as I tried to catch my breath from my father and brother who just tried to squeeze the immortality out of me.

"We're so sorry to end your honeymoon early." Theseus said.

"Its fine, we can always go on another one after this is over." I said as I winked toward Annabeth, who just smiled, and rolled her eyes at me.

"So what are we up against?" I asked getting to the point quickly. Everyone became very serious as we walked toward a map of our battlefield. Artemis stepped forward to address my question.

"We are up against the largest grouping of monsters in history. This makes the two titan wars look like child's play." Artemis said, as she looked toward Iapetus, he looked down towards his feet nodding in agreement.

"The primordials have been busy." I stated.

"Not all of us." A voice said from behind me. We turned to see my grandmother Gaea standing before us. We all gave her a hopeful smile.

"Mother, you are here to help." Rhea said as she walked toward her mother. Gaea gave her a warm hug.

"Yes, as much as I can, but our battle depends on the outcome of the fight in the underworld, and I believe that fight is going poorly.

"What about the seven?" I asked. Gaea looked at me, and smiled before she addressed my question.

"I'm afraid my boy, that they haven't even arrived in the underworld yet, it appears that Thanatos and Tartarus before they sent the monsters to their army had them tear up the underworld. I believe part of the prophecy has come true. A world has been destroyed or at least damaged terribly." Gaea said.

"What about my brother?" Poseidon asked. Gaea's face turned sad.

"I'm afraid he was defeated, I do not know of his whereabouts, but he is alive." Gaea said. We were all stunned, the underworld destroyed, and my friends were heading straight into that destruction.

"What can we do now?" Hermes asked.

"We fight this battle as we were destined to do." Theseus said as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"My grandson is right, we have a battle with evil to face, and I'm afraid that our current fight with this monster army, and their primordial masters is just the first major battle. Once Tartarus and Thanatos arrive, the fight becomes more desperate." Gaea said.

"How my dear grandmother?" Zeus said as he appeared in front of us with Hera and Aphrodite at his side. We all smiled at my uncle, and Poseidon walked over, and whispered in his ear. Zeus's eyes grew wide; I knew that my dad had told him about Hades.

"My child, Tartarus has gained control of all the souls of the underworld. They fuel his strength, at present he is unstoppable. I do not know how we can defeat him." Gaea said. Everyone became deathly quiet.

"So we've lost before the battle started?" Athena asked.

"I'm afraid so, but we have to fight, the prophecy must be fulfilled, we can only pray for a miracle." Gaea said. Everyone was speechless; I could see the sadness in their faces. Even Annabeth, Athena and Theseus looked defeated already at my grandmother's words. I slammed my fist down on the marble table in the center of the command tent. Everyone jumped at the noise. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Snap out of it, all of you. We cannot feel sorry for ourselves. We have an enemy out there who would like nothing more than for us to give up before the fight even started. I will not give them that satisfaction, if we are destined to fail, then we will fail. However, I will not surrender until I'm dead, I will fight until my last breath because we fight not just for our pride, our families or even for Olympus. We fight for this world, whoever wins will lay claim to this world for good or for evil. I will not allow evil to gain control of my world. I want all of you to think of that before you give up. Think of all the lives and souls that exist in this world. They do not even know we exist, but we fight for them. We fight for the good of this world, and I will never stop fighting for that." I yelled. They all looked at me, and when I finished everyone who watched me smiled, and nodded in agreement. I looked at Artemis, and nodded for her to continue. She smiled at me, and nodded in agreement.

"There are twenty-thousand monsters of all varieties, some of which have not been seen since the first titan war, and others never seen before. The primordials have Erebus, Chronos, Nyx, Ananke, Hemera, Phanes, and Phusis." Artemis said.

"Since the underworld is destroyed we can expect that some of the evil titans may also join them." Gaea said. We all looked at her. "Not Kronos as he is too weak to rise, but Prometheus and Atlas could join our enemies." Iapetus straightened up, and walked forward.

"If that is the case, I will take care of my sons." Iapetus said. I gave him a grateful smile.

"If the underworld is defeated, do we know if Thanatos and Tartarus have left the underworld yet?" I asked.

"They haven't, the new doorway to the underworld discussed in one of the secondary prophecies states that it must be opened from the outside, which means the army we face will stop at nothing to open that doorway." Gaea said.

"Aren't the primordials weaker than the Olympians, and even the titans for that matter?" Athena asked.

"Not anymore, my powers have always been strong with my connection to the earth, but as Tartarus increases in power, he provides greater strength to his allies as well." Gaea said.

"If he has control of the souls of underworld, then he's unstoppable." Zeus said.

"True, unless we are able to free the souls somehow." Poseidon thought out loud.

"One problem, even if you were able to free the souls Tartarus could always recapture them easily." Gaea said.

"Not unless he was incapacitated." Theseus said.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"If we free the souls, and at the same time injure Tartarus then he would not be strong enough to capture them again." Theseus said.

"One problem with that idea, he would have to be dead or imprisoned to be able to keep him from recapturing the souls." Athena said.

"Alright, we'll have to figure something out. Athena, Hermes and Gaea, please work on that. The rest of us will get prepared for battle." Zeus said. Annabeth raised her hand.

"Yes my dear." Zeus said.

"May I help my mother?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I think she would like that." Zeus said as he gave Athena a nod and an encouraging smile. Before Theseus and I left to join the army, we both hugged and kissed our wives. We left side by side; the dioscuri were now ready for battle.

* * *

_Los Angeles, CA_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

The seven of us were in the record studio looking for the entrance to the underworld.

"Come on Nico, where is the entrance?" I asked. I was tired of searching for it.

"Chris, calm your jets, we'll be there soon." Nico said. After another thirty minutes of searching we reached the lower level of the building. The entire time we searched I never saw anyone in the building.

"Don't you find it odd that no one was here at all?" I asked Nico. He looked around, and I could tell he was thinking that over.

"It is Sunday, and most people are off work today, so I think this probably normal." Nico said, but I could tell that he was worried. I looked toward the others, and I could tell that they felt the same way I did. Luke walked up to me with Thalia next to him.

"Nico, the entrance is down in the basement?" Luke asked. Nico gave Luke am amused grin.

"Of course, where else would it be." Nico said sarcastically. Thalia smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, what in the name of Tartarus was that for?" Nico asked angrily. Thalia looked at her boyfriend, a fiendish smile on her face.

"That was for being a smart ass." Thalia said. Luke and I tried to control our laughter, to no avail. Nico just looked at all of us, I could almost see smoke come out of his ears as he stood there fuming.

"Hey, knock it off guys; as much as I like making fun of Nico, we need to get to the underworld. We have a quest and a prophecy to fulfill." I said. Everyone stopped laughing, and Nico's anger subsided. Clarisse walked up to me, and smacked me on the back.

"Good job, Christopher Robin." Clarisse said with a fiendish smile. I turned on her quickly grabbing her shirt in the process.

"No one calls me that except Terra got it." I said angrily. Clarisse's eyes grew wide; Katie pulled her back away from me.

"Sorry Chris, she's just nervous." Katie said as she put her arm around Clarisse to calm her down. The anger left me, and I looked at all my friends.

"Sorry Clarisse, I lost my temper, I'm nervous too." I said, Clarisse nodded, and I could tell that everything was ok, for now.

"Hey, over here guys." Nico yelled from behind us. We all turned, and followed his voice until we found him at the far end of the hallway near a blank wall with two candlestick holders sticking out of the wall. We all looked at the son of Hades with questioning looks on our faces. Nico pulled down on the candlestick holder that was to his right, immediately the wall opened up to reveal a four foot wide and seven foot tall door. I walked to the door, Nico was already looking inside. I stepped next to him, and looked into the room, it was dark, but I could make out a stone stair case that extended down into the earth. I could smell the stink of death, as I remembered it from my last visit to the land of the dead, but I smelt something else, smoke. I looked at Nico, and I could see the concern on his face.

"The battle has already started." I said. Nico nodded with a grim look on his face.

"What is it Nico?" I asked.

"I can't sense the souls down there, almost like they're gone." Nico said, I looked at my friend, and a sudden realization hit me.

"Tartarus, he's captured all the souls of the dead." I stated. Nico nodded, but I could sense the fear coming off him, that certainly didn't help my confidence. I looked at the rest of my friends, their faces were pale, and I could tell they were afraid. "We have a job to do, can I count on all of you?" I asked. They all looked at me, and nodded in agreement. "Good, let's go. Nico lead on." Nico walked down the stairs first followed by Thalia, then me, Luke, Clarisse, Katie, Malcolm, and Will. Nico stopped, and looked toward me.

"Damn" Nico said. I looked toward my friend curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Nico looked at me with concern etched in his face.

"The prophecy said seven half-bloods, but there are eight of us, we never really talked about that." Nico said. I smiled at my friend, which made all the others look at me.

"Chiron, Theseus, and I did." I said. Now they were more confused. "I'm not technically a half-blood, since my mom and dad were; I'm considered a mixed-blood. That's what Chiron called me, so the prophecy is not in danger." I said. My friends all sighed in relief. We continued our descent into the underworld until we reached a large Stygian iron gate, Nico place his hand on it, and it opened easily. Nico held the gate for us as we walked inside. Nico closed the gate behind us, and then we walked toward the end of the passageway that we were in. The passageway opened up onto a ledge of a sheer cliff that over looked the underworld. We all froze in place at the sight before us.

The underworld was in flames, fires could be seen all around the underworld. Lord Hades's palace was burning in the distance on top of the hill. The Fields of Punishment were burning. Elysium was on fire, its once beautiful walls broken, and the buildings within ablaze. Even the Isle of the Blest, which could only be seen at a distance, was alight with flames. We were too late, the underworld was destroyed. I heard something hit the ground beside me; I looked down to see Nico sitting on the ground with tears in his eyes. I had never seen the son of Hades cry. Thalia knelt down beside him; she placed her arm around his shoulder.

"It's all gone, we failed, my dad …" Nico said as his voice faded into silence as he put his head in his hands.

_**AN: The underworld is in ruins, and Hades is missing at the moment. We also found out that there are seven half-bloods plus one mixed-blood. What can they do now, considering that the underworld is destroyed? Find out next chapter. Sorry for the delay on this as I had a little writers block on this story, plus the holidays.**_


	9. Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 9: Last Breath

_Underworld_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

"It's all gone, we failed, my dad …" Nico said as his voice faded into silence; he put his head in his hands, and began to sob. Thalia held Nico tightly, he turned, then cried into her shoulder. The rest of my team looked at me curiously. I looked down at the compass attached to my wrist. As Athena and Thetis told me, it would always guide me where I needed to be. The compass pointed toward the far shore of the River Styx.

"We go there." I said, as I pointed towards the dock on our side of the river. I leaned down, and placed my hand on Nico's shoulder. He looked at me, the tears still streaming down his face.

"We'll find Hades, but first we have to deal with Thanatos and Tartarus." I said. Nico wiped the tears away from his eyes, his dark brown orbs glowed with hell fire, and I knew he wanted revenge. "You'll get your opportunity soon enough." Nico nodded, and then he looked at Thalia with a small smile. They helped each other up to their feet. The eight of us walked carefully down the hill, and then toward the dock at the river's edge. After a good thirty minute walk we reached the dock; a decent sized wooden boat was tied it. I stepped in, and then motioned for my team to follow me. I stood in the back of the boat, and guided us to the opposite shore. After a few minutes the mist around the river cleared. Another dock could be seen on the far shore. I rowed toward it quickly. We collided with the dock gently, Luke tied up the boat, and then everyone disembarked.

"Where to now?" Luke asked curiously. I looked at my compass.

"Up stream" I said. We walked for twenty minutes until I felt a strange presence. I motioned for Nico to join me.

"What's up Chris?" Nico asked.

"I feel a dark presence, can you?" I asked. Nico closed his eyes, and I could feel him concentrate. Suddenly his face grew concerned.

"I do, its a god." Nico said. I thought as much.

"Its Thanatos, I think." I said. Nico nodded in agreement. I looked to the rest of my team. "Get in position, weapons ready, Thanatos is upon us." I said. My team split into groups of Two; Thalia with Nico, Clarisse with Katie, Will with Malcolm, and Luke with me. We waited until a dark shadow extended in front of us, then a pair of wings became visible as Thanatos, the god of death appeared before us. He wore black metal armor, with a Stygian iron sword at his side. His hair was black, and so were his large black bat-like wings that extended from his back. His eyes were black like a dolls eyes, they looked lifeless. I stepped out in front of him, then the rest of my team joined me. Thanatos's eyes narrowed when he saw me.

"Look what we have here, eight little demigods. Eight souls that I can take to Tartarus." Thanatos said, I knew he could do it, the only chance we had was if I could distract him long enough for the others to escape, and I knew exactly how to do it.

"Thanatos, I challenge you to single combat." I said confidently, Luke, and the rest of my friends looked at me like I was insane. In actuality I was scared to death, but I had to do this for them. Thanatos looked at me, and then smiled.

"I accept your challenge child." Thanatos said. I opened my shield from the wrist band that housed my compass, and then I extended my spear. Thanatos took out his Stygian iron sword. I could feel the anxious glances from my friends, but then I motioned to Nico, he walked over, and I told him to get out of here, and find his dad once Thanatos's back was turned. He shook his head, but then I ordered him, and he had no choice.

I looked back toward Thanatos who charged at me, I blocked his sword with my shield while I forced my spear towards his abdomen. I made it through his defenses, but my spear bounced off his armor. Thanatos gave me an evil grin.

"Your soul will be mine soon, boy." Thanatos said. As I continued to fight the god of death, I couldn't help, but look at the River Styx. I remembered the promise I made to my dad when I was a boy, to never bathe in the Styx. I'm not sure why I remembered that at this time, but I did. I continued to fight Thanatos as we continued to block each others blows. I used the power given to me by Thetis, and I felt his weak spot. As if a light came on, it shone down upon his lower left side. I noticed that this point was not covered by armor, and that his shield and sword did not protect it. I waited for the right moment, and then Thanatos lunged with a deliberate over reaching thrust of his sword. I blocked it with my shield, and at the same moment I thrusted forward with my spear. The foot long blade plunged deeply into Thanatos's unprotected side. He screamed in agony, and dropped his sword. He stumbled a little toward the river before he caught himself.

"Surrender, I beat you." I said. Thanatos glared at me.

"Your soul is mine." He said as a black tendril of energy shot from his hand, and struck me in the chest. I stumbled to the ground, and fell to my knees. My back was to the river, but I was only a foot from the streams edge. I could feel my soul being pulled out of my body. My vision blurred, and I felt my body growing numb. I took one last breath, and then fell backwards into the River Styx.

At first nothing happened, my body was already numb, and I couldn't feel pain. Then I felt myself crash down into my body as if my soul had rushed back into me, like a black hole had pulled my soul back from Thanatos. I suddenly felt the searing pain from the Styx. I felt like my entire body was on fire, if you could scream underwater, then I would be screaming now. I felt my skin burn away, my muscles and bone. My body burned away to nothing until I couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything went black, and I fell into nothingness.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I felt sick to my stomach, we left Chris back there to fight Thanatos, and I felt terrible. Nico and Thalia walked up, and joined me at the front of our group.

"We need to get to the palace." Nico said. I looked at the young son of Hades, I knew he was worried about his dad. It felt odd that he would have such a close bond with Hades, but a lot had changed since we defeated Kronos, and Percy had the gods claim their children. I knew Theseus had a lot to do with it to, by having the big three reconcile, and his marriage to Athena, all these things had changed the Olympians. I just wished that all those good things could have ended all the battles to come, but I knew first hand that evil would always be out there. Heroes would always be on the front lines against that evil.

"Ok, Nico, lead on." I said. Thalia gave me a reassuring smile, but I knew that she felt bad about Chris too. How were we going to explain his death to Terra? I dreaded that more than facing Thanatos or Tartarus. We walked for a good two hours until we reached the gates of the palace of Hades. Nico stopped abruptly, and dropped to his knees. Thalia and I stepped in front of him, our eyes widening in surprise. Lying on the ground, and unmoving was he greatest of the hellhounds, Cerberus. He had been struck multiple times with arrows and spears. He was clearly dead, but Nico just ran his hand over one the monster's three heads. Tears were in his eyes, I couldn't believe he was crying over this monster, but then I realized this was Hades's pet, and most likely was a friend of Nico. I walked up to Nico, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" Nico looked up, a tear flowed down his cheek.

"I never thought I would see this day. I always thought Cerberus was invincible, I was wrong." Nico said.

"Dead boy, lets find your dad, ok?" Thalia said trying to snap Nico out of his depression. He looked up at his girlfriend, and smiled slightly. He nodded his head, and Thalia and I helped him to his feet. We walked through the gate, and walked up the hill to the black granite palace in front of us. Nico walked up to the Stygian iron doors, he placed his hand on one of the door knockers that was shaped like a hellhound's head. The door knocker glowed red at his touch, and then the door unlocked and opened.

I looked into the darkness of the palace. I stared at Nico with a confused look.

"Its ok, its always dark in here." Nico said as he walked passed me into the palace followed closely by Thalia. I looked towards the others, they stared at me worriedly.

"Come on" I said. I walked in after Thalia and Nico, the others on my heals. We walked through the darkness with only the faint glow from fireplaces in each room. Nico led us to a dimly lit room, and by the look on his face the room felt wrong. We followed him inside to see the bookshelves filled with books, and a large fireplace along the far wall with a large plush chair sitting in front of it. This was Hades's study, it was dark inside, but I could tell by the overturned furniture, burn marks on the walls that a fight took place here. Nico walked to the chair where his father would sit to read. As he walked in front of the chair we could hear him gasp in shock. Thalia and I ran to him, the sight before us filled us with dread. The lord of dead was slumped down in his chair, his clothes covered in golden ichor. His eyes closed as if in death. Nico placed his hand on his father's shoulder, and he immediately awoke.

"Nico" Hades said softly. Nico's eyes filled with tears; I still couldn't get over the son of Hades crying. I could tell that this side of Nico made Thalia uncomfortable by the look on her face.

"Dad, I'm here, we've come to help." Nico said reassuringly. Hades looked up at his son, his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked incredibly weak.

"Ambrosia and nectar, now." I shouted. Will walked up, and handed me a square of ambrosia and a small bottle of nectar. Nico took them from me, and gave them to his father. Hades ate the food of the gods quickly, and I could see some of his strength return. He tried to stand up, but Nico put his arm around his father to steady him. Thalia held onto Hades other side as well. We walked back toward the entrance of the study, but someone blocked our way, it was Thanatos.

"I knew I would find you demigods here." Thanatos said.

"Leave us be, what did you do with Chris?" I asked. Thanatos began to laugh.

"I killed him of course." Thanatos said amusedly. I was shocked, I looked at the faces of my friends to see tears starting to form in their eyes. My friend was dead, and if I didn't think of something we would join him.

_**AN: Next chapter, the battle in Death Valley.**_


	10. The Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 10: The Offer 

_Somewhere in the underworld_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

At first nothing happened; my body was already numb, and I couldn't feel pain. Then I felt myself crash down into my body as if my soul had rushed back into me; like a black hole had pulled my soul back from Thanatos. I suddenly felt the searing pain from the Styx. I felt like my entire body was on fire, if I could make noise underwater, then I would be screaming now. I felt my skin burn away; my muscles and bone dissolve. My body burned away to nothing until I couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything went black, and I fell into nothingness.

I awoke feeling strange like I was no longer real, like I was a dream or something. I looked at my legs and arms, they were transparent, and then I realized I was dead. I looked at my surroundings; this didn't look like the underworld, but it was odd. I was in a room filled with water, but I couldn't feel it, I looked above me, and I see the surface of the water. I was in a stream or a river; then it hit me, I was in the Styx. I looked around trying to find a way out, until I saw someone walk toward me. It was a woman, and she walked along the bottom of the river. She was about five foot eight inches tall with flowing black hair that seemed to form right out of the water. She wore a brilliant burgundy dress that stopped just above her knees. The dress also seemed to flow straight out of the water. Her eyes were dark, but seemed to glow with an unusual power. As if she had a power beyond all other Naiads. She walked towards me until she stopped only two feet from me. When she saw me she smiled slightly, but I could see a hint of sadness in that small smile.

"Chris, I wished to never see you here." The Naiad said.

"Who are you my lady?" I asked curiously.

"I am Styx, this river bears my name. I am also called the lady of the Styx. I hold power over all that bind themselves through their oaths to me, and my water. I suddenly understood why I was here I fell into the river when Thanatos was stealing my soul, but shouldn't he have my soul now? "I see the question in your eyes young one, Thanatos would have taken your soul, if you hadn't fallen into this river. By falling into the Styx you broke the oath that you gave your father. Your body died in payment of that oath, and your spirit will be tied to this river just like those of others who died by the terrible power of this stream." Styx said.

"What about the prophecy; I was supposed to lead my team into battle?" I said. Styx looked at me sadly.

"I'm afraid there were eight of you, and one of you had to die to make things right." Styx said. I couldn't believe it Chiron and Theseus were wrong, I am a half-blood, and I died because I came along, but that still didn't answer my question about the prophecy.

"My lady, the great prophecy said,

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

"Yes, all but the last line has come to fruition." Styx said.

"What?" I asked, I guess I sounded pretty stupid because Styx gave me an amused grin.

"Your oath" Styx said.

"I broke my oath." I said, still not understanding.

"Actually my child, you kept your oath until after your final breath. Your dead body fell into my river, and only a fraction of your soul was still inside you, but that was enough for me to pull you away from Thanatos." Styx said.

"You saved me?" I asked.

"I saved your soul, but your body was destroyed." Styx said.

"I'm dead, and I'm no help to my friends." I stated. Styx began to laugh at my defeated tone.

"You have family here, who beg to differ my boy." Styx said.

"Family?" I asked. Suddenly, a mist formed around us until a man appeared that looked like he was in his mid twenties, and he looked a lot like me and my father. "Achilles" The man smiled at me warmly.

"I'm sorry to see you here like this my nephew, but there is another prophecy to fulfill." Achilles said.

"What other prophecy?" I asked.

"Yours" Achilles said, he looked at Styx, and then she began to recite the prophecy that I heard a few days ago from Rachel.

_You are the hero of the Styx_

_Whose lifetime ticks_

_Death shall bring power_

_To allow hope to flower_

_To defeat the pit three shall work as one_

_Until such time as the deed is done_

"This prophecy is about you specifically, if you agree to my offer, you shall be the greatest demigod warrior ever to live, and you will be able to destroy the prison of souls, and allow Tartarus to be destroyed." Styx said.

"What do I have to agree to?" I asked. Another mist formed around us until another man appeared before us, and I knew this man all too well. "Dad" My father looked at me sadly.

"I didn't want you to find out this way my son, but I died on my last mission, that's why you were unable to find me. I have joined your uncle here in the Styx." My father said. My eyes started to water as the tears started to flow.

"I'm so sorry dad." I said.

"It was my time son, I knew that my luck would run out someday, but I'm sad to see you here." My dad said.

"I'm sorry, I failed you." I said sadly.

"You've never failed me Chris, you have the opportunity to be a hero greater than your uncle Achilles even." My dad said, as he looked at Achilles.

"Listen to your father, my boy. He speaks the truth." Achilles said as he nodded toward Styx.

"The offer?" I asked.

"Yes my boy, I offer you rebirth as my child. I can reform your body, you will look older, and your body will be much stronger. You shall be my child, and the water of the Styx shall flow through your veins. Your blood will burn mortal and immortal alike, and it will kill if used as part of your weapons. You will have the power to kill immortals, and in doing so, you shall be the greatest of demigods." Styx said.

"I won't bear the Achilles curse?" I asked.

"No, because you will be part of the water, and this will allow your body to heal itself. You will be an immortal in your own way." Styx said.

"What is the catch, my lady?" I asked.

"I see that you are a grandchild of Athena, you will retain your abilities as a grandchild of Athena and Thetis, but you will also be my child with my special abilities. As I said you will be stronger, with greater skill and speed. You will have all this power at your disposal, but it will end once Tartarus is destroyed. The water will claim you, and you will return to the river." Styx said.

"So it's a short reprieve then, I will return here once the prophecies have been fulfilled?" I asked. Styx looked towards my father and uncle; they nodded.

"Yes you will" Styx said.

"I agree to your offer." I said. Then a light appeared in front of me, and I heard my father and uncle yell, "Walk into the light, and think of the thing that means the most to you." I stepped into the light praying that I would see my friends, and especially Terra again.

**

* * *

**

_Underworld - The Palace of Hades_

**Luke's POV**

"Leave us be, what did you do with Chris?" I asked. Thanatos began to laugh.

"I killed him of course." Thanatos said amusedly. I was shocked, I looked at the faces of my friends to see tears starting to form in their eyes. My friend was dead, and if I didn't think of something we would join him.

"Leave now Thanatos, you traitorous bastard." Hades said, barely able to talk through the pain of his injuries. Thanatos began to laugh hysterically.

"You're so funny Hades, maybe when Tartarus rises he will allow you to live as comic relief." Thanatos said maliciously. He stepped forward, and then his eyes met Will Solace. "Child of Apollo, your little brother died a coward's death, on his knees screaming for mercy."

"You bastard, how dare you speak of my brother that way?" Will said. I looked at him worriedly.

"Will calm …" I didn't get to finish as Will ran forward with his sword in hand. He ran straight toward Thanatos, and swung at him. The sword missed as Thanatos disappeared into a cloud of blackness. He immediately reappeared behind Will, and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Will's sword fell to the ground. He lifted the son of Apollo into the air.

"Too bad young man, but your about to join him." Thanatos said. Will's eyes began to glow, and his skin started to lose color. A white cloud of smoke erupted from Will's mouth, he tried to scream, but no noise came out. Katie Gardner tried to run, and help him, but Clarisse held her tight. Thanatos threw Will's limp body against the far wall of the study, Katie ran to him sobbing loudly. She held him in her arms, but we all knew that he was dead. "Two down, six to go."

"Make that one down you bastard." A voice said from behind Thanatos, we all turned, and gasped at the sight of the person behind the god of death.

_**AN: I think everyone pretty much knows who the mysterious person is now.**_


	11. Return of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 11: Return of a Hero

_Underworld_

**Luke's POV**

"Make that one down you bastard." A voice said from behind Thanatos, we all turned, and gasped at the sight of the person behind the god of death. It was Chris, but he looked very different. His normally short light brown hair was now longer and sandy blonde in color, and his skin seemed to glow like it was sun kissed. He was taller, about six foot four inches, he had well defined muscles like a linebacker. His glacial blue eyes seemed to glow with power. His shield was extended on his left wrist, and his spear was in his right hand. Thanatos looked at him in complete shock.

"How?" Thanatos asked in disbelief.

Chris laughed at his question. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Chris asked mockingly. Thanatos growled, and lunged forward. Chris blocked his sword thrust, and at the same moment he jumped in the air completing a full flip over Thanatos landing behind him as he pushed his spear in the gap in the god's armor. Gold ichor poured from the wound as Thanatos cursed in Greek. I was stunned, Chris was a good fighter, but now he was incredible. Thanatos charged again this time Chris stayed put, he deflect the thrust with his shield, and then flipped his spear connecting the side of his spear with the side of Thanatos's jaw causing a loud crack. Thanatos grunted in pain; he couldn't speak because his jaw had been broken.

Thanatos concentrated on his power, and forced a blast of dark energy towards Chris. The blast struck Chris in the chest; I knew this was the same power Thanatos used to steal Will's spirit, but the blast had no effect on Chris. Thanatos's eyes grew wide at this revelation. For the first time in this fight, I saw fear in Thanatos's eyes. Chris pulled out a celestial bronze dagger from his belt, and then he cut a deep gash in his left arm, I looked at him in horror, but then the wound closed and healed on its own in just a few seconds. The blood was unusual in color, it wasn't red, and it wasn't gold. It looked like a dark blue, and it was like nothing I had seen before. Chris rushed toward Thanatos, the god tried to run, but Chris threw his spear, the spear point went through Thanatos's leg, and then embedded into the ground. Thanatos tried to pull the weapon out of the ground, but in the next moment Chris had him in a headlock with his dagger close to Thanatos's heart. Thanatos tried to speak, but he was cut-off as Chris thrusted the dagger into the god's heart. The dark color of Thanatos's eyes began to fade until his eyes were white, and all the color in his body had faded to white. Chris pulled the dagger out of his chest, and immediately the god turned to ash. We all stood there stunned, Lord Hades walked forward with the help of Thalia and Nico. He looked at Chris, and then bowed before him; we were all completely stunned.

"Hero of the Styx" Hades said. Chris bowed in respect to the Lord of the Dead.

"Thank you my lord. I'm sorry about Will, my friends. Katie stood up, and walked toward Chris. She looked into his eyes, and then she hugged him. She cried into his shirt, Chris was surprised, but he hugged her tightly. They separated as Clarisse and the rest of us walked toward him. I walked forward, and gave my friend a relieved hug.

"What happened?" I asked. Chris went into his entire story, and when he finished we were all stunned, even Hades.

"I'm sorry about your dad, he was a great man." Nico said. Chris gave Nico a small smile.

"Thank you, and my dad liked you a lot too." Chris said, but for a moment his eyes glowed with some type of power.

"So part of the great prophecy has been fulfilled?" I asked.

"Yes, I kept my oath by dying, and my rebirth is also part of the prophecy. We must get to the new door to the underworld. The battle has begun in Death Valley. Tartarus is waiting for his army to open the gate from the outside, and if that happens he will try to turn the world above into another pit of hell." Chris said.

"What can we do?" Thalia asked.

"We can destroy his Sphere of Souls, it is a crystal sphere that houses all the souls that Thanatos stole for him." Chris said.

"What are we waiting for?" Nico asked. Chris looked at Hades with concern.

"My lord, will you be ok here, the underworld is destroyed?" Chris asked. Hades looked at each one of us, and then I could feel his power slowly return.

"I will rebuild it better than before. You all must fulfill your prophecy, and save the world above. Do me one favor Chris?" Hades asked.

"Yes, my lord." Chris said. He gave me a hopeful smile.

"Kill that bastard Tartarus." Hades said. Chris gave him a fiendish smile, that made all of us shiver.

"It will be my pleasure." Chris said, but his voice almost sounded like three people talking at once. Hades smiled at the voice, and at what he said. He nodded, and then walked under his own power out of the door, and back toward his throne room. "Let's go, we have a war to win." We all ran out of the palace following Chris closely, we were off to fight Tartarus, I thought back to my friend Will, he joined his little brother in death, and I wanted revenge.

* * *

_Death Valley_

**Percy's POV**

We all stood at the end of the canyon that led to the gateway to the underworld. The weather was hot and dry, if not for my power as a grandson of Gaea this climate would have weakened me considerably. I felt someone place their hand in mine. I looked to my right to see my beautiful wife Annabeth.

"I love you." She said, I gave her a wide smile, and then I leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, Mrs. Jackson." I said. She gave me a bright smile in return, and then she leaned against my side.

"The battle will begin soon." Annabeth said, I could sense the trepidation in her voice.

"I know, I can't stop thinking about Chris, Nico, Thalia and the others. I hope their ok." I said. Annabeth held onto me tighter.

"I'm worried too." Annabeth said. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug as she faced me.

"Whatever happens today, remember that I will love you forever." I said sincerely. A tear rolled down her cheek, and I caught it with my finger.

"Forever" She said. Then we heard several horns blow in the distance. The battle was about to begin. Annabeth and I separated as Theseus and Athena joined us.

"The army is ready." Athena said. We all nodded in agreement.

The first line of the enemy approached led by two giants that were at least three hundred feet tall, they were followed by hundreds of hellhounds, empousa, draconae, Cyclops, telekhines, laestrygonians, Kampe, Echidna, Minotaur, Hydra, Medusa, Chimera, Sphynx, and some others I'd never seen before.

"Ready, little brother?" Theseus asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I said as Theseus and I ran to the front of our army of gods, titans, demigods, demititans, and hunters.

"For Olympus" We yelled as we ran forward followed by our army. We engaged the enemy's monsters head on. I had on my armor with my sword and trident at the ready. I slashed through monsters of all types, I could feel Theseus behind me as he decapitated two empousa with one swing of his sword. Theseus and I barreled through the enemy until we came face to face with two primordial gods, Erebus and Chronos.

"Ah, the dioscuri, we have been expecting you." Erebus said as he held out his black sword, next to him stood Chronos who held his silver spear in his hands. Theseus confronted Chronos while I took on Erebus.

Erebus thrusted forward with his spear, I easily blocked it with my sword. I used the trident as a means to strike quickly, and at a distance. Erebus fell back as I struck him in his armor with the trident, before he could react I swung Riptide cutting a long gash in the side of his arm. He winced in pain, and gave me the death glare.

"I'm a god child, you cannot defeat me." Erebus said as he blasted me with dark energy; the blast hit me in the chest sending me flying into the ground hard. I stood up, and fired my trident, a blast of blue energy struck Erebus in the chest sending him crashing into the ground. He stood up, and dusted himself off. "I underestimated you child, it won't happen again." He ducked into a shadow, and I felt a quick strike of his sword against my back, his blade bounced off my armor, but the strike knocked me off balance. He hit me with a blast of dark energy again that knocked me into a rock outcrop about forty yards away. I struggled to get up, but before I could Erebus stepped out of the shadows, and kicked me in the head. My armor protected me, but my head was spinning from the strike.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I concentrated on the ground around me, I could feel even the slightest movement of the soil, the smallest of vibrations. I felt him appear over me again, but this time I swept my leg toward him cracking him in the shin. Erebus spun in the air, and before he could hit the ground I grabbed his sword arm, and smacked it across my knee. I heard a loud pop, and I knew that I broke his wrist. He screamed in agony as he dropped his sword, and clutched his broken wrist. He stared at me in shock, but I shot another blast from my trident, it hit him directly in the face. I could tell that his vision was blurry now. I looked for an opening in his armor; I found a weak spot just under his arm. I threw Riptide, and the blade sunk deeply within his underarm. His scream this time was high pitched. He began to wheeze; I knew I had punctured his lung. I walked over to him, and then I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He fell backwards unconscious onto the ground.

I looked to my left to see Theseus battling Chronos, before I could react, I was hit by a blast of dark energy. I looked back toward Erebus, and he was standing over me perfectly healed.

"A little gift from Tartarus, my foolish child, your end is near." Erebus said.

_**AN: More of the battle, and the events in the underworld to come, stay tuned.**_


	12. Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 12: Too Late

_Underworld_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

I ran out of Hades's palace with my friends on my tail, somehow I knew exactly where Tartarus was heading; it was like I could feel his power. We ran for a good thirty minutes before I stopped. I could still feel the power emanating from Tartarus, but I could feel something else. It's the souls. A voice said in my head; the souls, it had to be the sphere that held the souls he captured.

"Why did we stop?" Luke asked, as he studied me carefully.

"I can sense Tartarus I need to pinpoint his direction." I said, closing my eyes, and focusing on my surroundings. Luke, Thalia and Nico walked up to me, I could feel them as if I could see with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, and saw them staring at me worriedly.

"Chris, is it really you?" Thalia asked curiously. I looked at her not really understanding the question.

"Yes, I said it was me." I answered irritably. They all stepped away from me because of my tone of voice.

"We're just concerned; you look and act, so different." Thalia continued. I could tell that they were really worried about me.

"I understand everyone's concerns, but I have changed. It needed to be done, so I could come back and help. The old Chris is still inside here, but he's not alone." I said as my voice changed to a combination of three voices, my friends stepped back in fear. "Don't fear heroes, Chris has joined with us."

"Whose we?" Thalia asked, trying to control her fear.

"Chris was reborn from the Styx, but our Lady joined his spirit and conscious mind with ours. We are Achilles and Scott Erickson." I or we said. My friends just stared at me in disbelief.

"You're all in there?" Luke asked, as he stared into my eyes trying to see if it was true..

"Yes, my friend." I said using my voice, I mean Chris's, gods whatever. "I know it's confusing, but it's still me, I just have a little extra company, that's all." My friends still looked confused, but then they nodded in understanding, at least a little. "Let's go" I said as I pointed to the left path that I knew would lead us to the new entrance to the underworld, I just hoped that we'd make it before Tartarus. I ran forward as my friends followed; we came to a bend in the tunnel, and suddenly a large boulder landed in the middle of the path. "Scatter" I yelled as the boulder rolled down the path just barely missing my friends. I looked back toward the location that the boulder came from to see three large Cyclops, with their sharp pointy teeth, and red eyes glowing in the dim light of the tunnel.

"Clarisse, Katie and Malcolm take ugly number three." I said as I pointed to the Cyclops of the far right. "Luke, Thalia and Nico take the middle one, and I'll take Lefty over here." I ran toward the Cyclops standing on the left, his giant club flew toward me, but I jumped, and rolled out of the way easily. I could get use to these abilities. I extended my shield and spear, as I stood up. I ran back towards the monster. He looked at me in disbelief as I dodged rock after rock that he threw my way. He reached down to grab me, but I clipped his palm with my shield while shoving my spear towards his eye. The spear pierced his lonely eye causing him to scream in agony. The Cyclops stood up, and began to hit the walls of the tunnel causing large rocks to fall toward me, and my friends.

My spear was still sticking out of the monster's damaged eye socket. I grabbed the dagger that still had some of my dried blood on it. I ran back towards the Cyclops, and as I barely dodged a large stalactite that fell from the ceiling I threw my dagger, the blade sailed through the air like a laser cutting deep into the temple of the beast. The creature froze as if it had been captured in a cube of ice, but then it dissolved into dust before my eyes. I picked up my dagger and spear; I looked behind me to see my friends standing covered in monster dust. All three Cyclops were dead, my friends just stared at me in shock. I guess you don't see someone fight a Cyclops single handed in a cramped tunnel every day, and then live to tell the tale.

"Everyone ok?" I asked worriedly. They all nodded. "Good, we need to hurry." We continued on through the tunnel as we searched for the entrance, and Tartarus. Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion, we ran as fast as we could to the sound, and then we stopped in our tracks at the sight before us. A huge whole was in the side of a rock face revealing blue sky, and standing in front of the whole was Tartarus, he wore his blood red armor, and helmet, his red eyes flashed violently. He gave all of us a fiendish smile, and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I ran to the opening, and then I felt the sudden blast of heat. I looked through the opening to see Death Valley; the bright sunshine beat down upon the baked earth, and I looked over the horizon to see several Laestrygonians retreating with a large catapult in tow. They must have used it to blow open the opening to the underworld, most likely using Greek fire. Suddenly, the monsters and their weapon disappeared into a shadow. I cursed under my breath; we were too late.

* * *

_Death Valley - California_

**Percy's POV**

Erebus hit me with another blast of dark energy knocking me down again. There was no water in the air to use as a shield, I extended my adamantine shield, and held it firmly in front of me as wave after wave of dark energy hit me. I had to tire him out, but I knew it would only give me a few minutes before Tartarus's power healed him. I held my trident firmly in my hand as I felt Riptide reappear in my pocket. I fire indiscriminately at him as I held my shield firmly. I heard a few grunts and moans as my blasts hit home. Eventually, Erebus stopped firing, and I took the moment to look at my enemy. He was standing, but he was slumped over, he was exhausted from the battle, but then I saw his body glow with a reddish aura that I knew had to be the power of Tartarus. He looked at me, and then smiled as he faded into a shadow, damn where did he go?

I looked over at Theseus, and he was holding his own against Chronos, but to defeat him I knew I would have to help. I aimed, and then fired my trident hitting Chronos in the chest, Theseus completed a spin move driving his sword deep into his enemy's side. Chronos yelled in pain, I fired another energy blast that knocked him off his feet. Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion, I turned toward the sound, and when I turned back Chronos had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I asked, as I looked around the immediate area for him.

"He disappeared into a golden light when that explosion occurred." Theseus said.

"What was that?" I asked. Then I saw Theseus's face pale.

"The entrance; they blew it open." Theseus yelled. Suddenly, a bright red light illuminated the area in front of us, when it faded standing before us was a tall man in blood red armor, he wore a similar color helmet, and his eyes were as red as blood. "Who are you?"

"I am Tartarus, prepare for the destruction of this world." Tartarus said. Suddenly, the ground shook, and thousands of dead soldiers sprang from the ground. I turned around to see all of our forces either dead, or captured by these zombie soldiers. I turned to Theseus, and the look on his face made my blood run cold, we had lost the battle.

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but this one sets up the next action packed chapter.**_


	13. The Essentials of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 13: The Essentials of War

_California - Death Valley_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

"So thats it, we've lost." Luke said dejectedly. I gave him a dirty look.

"We haven't lost; we need a plan." I said angrily. Thalia, Nico and the others joined Luke and I on the edge of the cliff overlooking Death Valley below.

"What kind of plan?" Nico asked. Then I felt the minds of my father and uncle within me. I think my eyes must have glowed because my friends all stared at me curiously.

"Chris, are you ok?" Malcolm asked. I looked at my friend closely as I listened to my father and uncle in my head.

"We ... I..I have a plan." I said.

"Nico, can you shadow travel still?" I asked.

"Sure, where to?" He asked.

"First, I need you to go to your father, tell him whats happening. He will need to regain his strength quickly, if my plan is going to work." I said, Nico looked at Thalia, and she gave him a nod, then he ran into a shadow and disappeared.

"What about the rest of us?" Luke asked.

"We need a distraction, I'm sure a son of Hermes can handle it." I said. Luke looked at me with a devious smile on his face.

"I'll need some help to prepare." Luke said. Malcolm, Clarisse and Thalia raised their hands. I noticed Katie sitting on a rock by herself looking down at the ground.

"You all go ahead, and prepare. I'll wait here for Nico and Hades." I said. They all nodded as they ran back into the remnants of the underworld. I had no idea where they were going, but Luke had a plan, so I wasn't going to argue. Right now I was worried about Katie. I walked over to her carefully, and sat down next to her. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. I cleared my throat, she flinched a little at the noise.

"Katie, I'm so sorry about Will." I said. She finally looked up, and I could finally see how red and puffy her eyes were. A few tears still trailed down her cheeks. I turned her to face me, and she instantly hugged me, and her tears soaked my shirt. I patted her on the back, and I tried to whisper that everything was going to be alright, but I wasn't too sure. Finally, she pulled away from me, and I wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, we're fighting for our lives, and I'm acting like a little girl." She said.

"No, you're not, you lost your boyfriend. I can't imagine what your feeling right now, but we're all here for you. You know that right?" I asked. Katie gave me a small smile, and nodded. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Nico and Hades standing at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Lord Hades, I assume Nico told you the situation?" I asked.

"Yes, What is your plan?" Hades asked. I told him my plan, and at first I thought he was going to be upset, but then he just smiled, and chuckled to himself.

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard, but it might just work." Hades said with a wry smile, and coming from him that was something. I saw the others walk back up from the tunnel. They all bowed toward Lord Hades when they saw him. He waved to them to rise.

"Luke, do you have everything for your diversion?" I asked. Luke looked at me with concern evident on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have one big item thats needed." Luke said. We all looked at him curiously.

"What's that?" Thalia asked.

"Explosives" Luke answered. Everyone stared at him anxiously. I thought about it more, and then an answer came to me. Actually, my dad told me the answer in my head.

"I know this guy, an old Navy buddy of my dad's, he lives about a mile from here. He'll have what we need." I said. Everyone turned toward me, and gave me a curious look. "What?"

"You just remembered this now?" Nico asked.

"My dad told me about it." I said as I emphasized the word dad. They all nodded in understanding.

"How do we get there?" Luke asked. Everyone turned toward Hades.

"Sorry, my powers are too weak to help." Hades said.

"We walk." I said. They all reluctantly nodded as we descended the cliff. I found a dirt road that led away from the battle area. We walked for a good hour until I saw a building that looked like it had sunk into the earth, but then I realized it had been purposefully built that way. We walked to the house, it was a light grey color, and the roof was almost white, the bright sunlight reflected off of it like a mirror. I knocked on the door carefully. The door opened revealing a tall man with dark black hair, and eyes that were almost amber in color.

"What do you want kid?" He asked.

"Are you Lieutenant Joseph Lancing?" I asked. The man eyed me suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He said as he lifted a sawed off shotgun in my face. I could feel everyone behind me back up, as I slowly raised my hands in surrender.

"My name is Chris Erickson, I believe you knew my dad, Scott." I said. The man's eyes lit up at my father's name.

"Your swordfish's kid?" He asked. Swordfish, what in Hades, I thought? "That was your dad's nickname back in basic training. How is he?" Mr. Lancing asked. I looked at him sadly.

"He died recently, on a mission." I said. Mr. Lancing's face dropped at the news, then he straightened himself up, and smiled at us.

"You all better get in here before you get charbroiled out there." Mr. Lancing said. We walked into the entrance, and then down a flight of stairs to the main level of the house. There were only three rooms in the Spartan home. The main room had a futon, a flat screen hanging off the wall, a desk with a computer, and a table that was covered with guns and cleaning supplies. There was a kitchen in the back of the home, and a bathroom on the other side of the kitchen. I chuckled lightly. "What's funny kid?"

"I just remembered a story my dad told me about you, and a certain apartment in Las Vegas." I said, earning a laugh from Mr. Lancing. I lied my dad just told me the story in my head.

"I can't believe old swordfish told you that, well it was a hoot, until the cops arrived." Mr. Lancing said with smile.

"Mr. Lancing, we need your help." I said. He gave me a stern look.

"Call me Joe, son." He said.

"Yes, sir." I said as I went into the whole story of the great prophecy, and the battle in Death Valley. When I finished Joe was pale, but then a wry smile came to his face.

"I told your dad that the final battle would happen here, he didn't believe me." Joe said, I could feel the spirit of my dad laugh in my head.

"Will you help us?" Hades said annoyed. Joe looked toward him for the first time, and then his eyes grew wide.

"Look who it is asking for my help." Joe said sarcastically. He looked at Hades directly in the eyes with a smirk. Hades just stared back.

"Do I know you?" Hades asked. Joe laughed, but then he grew serious.

"Lord Hades, I've sent alotta people to you over the years." Joe said. At that statement Hades laughed making everyone, but Joe cringe. He looked around the room at my friends. "Where are my manners?" He gave everyone a sly smile. "I'm Joseph McArthur Lancing, former Navy Seal, and son of Ares." Large smiles grew across everyone's faces including Hades. "Now back to business, what do you need?"

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, sir. I need some explosives for my diversion to work." Luke said. Joe's grin grew so big that I thought his face might split in two.

"Right this way gentlemen and ladies." He said as he bowed toward Clarisse and Katie. He opened a rear door just outside the bathroom, it led down a flight of stairs, we followed him closely. We reached the bottom of the stairs, and then he flipped a light switch. A large group of fluorescent lights flickered on with their unmistakeable hum. Then everyone's mouth hit the floor. The basement was a good three times the size of the small home above, and it was filled with more weapons, then I had ever seen, except at a military base.

"Joe, this is incredible." I said. I could see everyone else nod in agreement. There were racks upon racks of guns all over the floor of the basement. Along the walls were different types of body armor, hand to hand combat weapons, and explosive making materials.

"Now for the fun stuff." Joe said. He walked to the far wall of the basement, and touched a red button imbedded in the wall. The concrete wall split open, and revealed a small room. We all walked to the doorway, and peered inside. Joe walked in, and then grabbed something. "Celestial bronze ammo, Greek fire grenades, C4 with Greek fire and celestial bronze projectiles, and celestial bronze grenade launchers." He touched each weapon affectionately like they were an old friend. Clarisse wore the biggest grin, I had ever seen on her face. It didn't go unnoticed. "You're a daughter of Ares?" Clarisse grinned at her half brother.

"Clarisse LaRue" She said. Joe gave her a wide smile.

"Dad's talked about you. Nice to finally meet you sis." Joe said, earning a slight blush from Clarisse causing the rest of us to look at her in shock.

"What're you all looking at?" She yelled. We all fell silent.

"Son of Hermes, what do you need?" Joe said as he looked at Luke. Hades stepped forward.

"I think we'll take all we can carry." Hades said.

"He's right, we can really use all of this." I said. Joe gave me a warm smile.

"Well, you only get it, if I come with you." Joe said. I looked at him warily, but then my dad's voice in my head told me to trust him.

"Your in." I said as I extended my hand. Joe took it gratefully, and then we all gathered around as we started filling bags with weapons. After we had filled ten bags full of weapons and explosives. We carried them up, and outside of the house. Joe walked to a large metal shed that I hadn't seen earlier.

"Just a minute." He said. He walked into the garage, and then I heard the loud roar of an engine, and then the doors to the shed slid open. A large vehicle drove out of the shed, it was painted in a desert camouflage pattern. It was roughly the size of a small bus, with a machine gun, and a small cannon turret on the top. The vehicle had ten wheels that were at least eight feet tall. The vehicle stopped in front of us. A hatch above the driver's area opened revealing Joe with a big smile on his face.

"This is my baby, Juggernaut, or Jug for short." He said. I looked toward Hades, he had an evil grin on his face. "I take it you all like her?" We all nodded in agreement. The back hatch of the vehicle opened. "Load the stuff back there, and then get in, we have a war to win." Joe yelled as we all hurried to load our gear. I was starting to feel better about our chances.

_**AN: Those children of Ares you've gotta love'em, right? Next chapter, a return to battle.**_


	14. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 14: Surprise

_California - Death Valley_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

"This is my baby, Juggernaut, or Jug for short." He said. I looked toward Hades, he had an evil grin on his face. "I take it you all like her?" We all nodded in agreement. The back hatch of the vehicle opened. "Load the stuff back there, and then get in, we have a war to win." Joe yelled as we all hurried to load our gear. I was starting to feel better about our chances. We loaded all of our weapons and supplies in the back of Jug. Everyone climbed into the back of the massive vehicle, the rear hatch closed, and then the internal lights came on. I looked around to see computers, communications equipment, and controls for the two rooftop guns. I walked to the front of the compartment, and then I tapped on the little window that led to the driver's section. The window slid open revealing Joe, sitting in the driver's seat. He was dressed in military issued clothes with a big cigar in his mouth.

"How far?" I asked.

"About a mile away from the battlefield." Joe said.

"Drop us off at the predetermined point, I will leave one person back here to control the weapons." I said. Joe gave me a mischievous grin. "What?"

"Leave my little sister, she can handle the controls." Joe said, Clarisse walked up to me. She stared at her older half brother with an amused grin on her face.

"Chris, I'll stay, someone has to keep him out of trouble." Clarisse said as she gave her brother the evil eye. Ares kids; you can't have a war without them. We parked Jug behind a hill that overlooked the battlefield below; the hot sun was now low in the sky. Only another hour, and the sun would set. Then my plan would begin. Joe and Clarisse stayed inside Jug as they prepared for my first part of the distraction. Luke, Nico, Thalia, Malcolm and Katie would conduct the second part of the distraction. Hades and I would complete the third part of my plan.

"Are you sure about this, my boy?" Hades asked with concern in his voice. "In my weakened state, I will not be able to help."

"I understand, I just need you to be the true lord of the underworld, and god of the dead. I'll handle Tartarus." I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt. Hades nodded. I walked over to all of my friends. "Everyone in position, we have one shot at this."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. Thousands of skeleton warriors surrounded us. Large wooden poles were in the ground, and attached to each pole was a person, or in some cases a god. I was attached to a similar pole with my hands tied behind my back. I looked next to me, and my eyes widened in surprise. My mother was next to me, she had a large gash in her forehead with dried ichor that ran down her face. Her eyes were open weakly as she looked forward. I could tell she was trying to analyze something. I move my head, and then I saw what she saw. It was Tartarus, he was pacing in front of five large wooden poles, and attached to each pole were five familiar figures; Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Theseus, and Percy. They were all tied up like us, and they looked in worse shape then most of us. I kept an eye on them as I tried to listen to what Tartarus was saying.

"Zeus, its so good to finally have you at my mercy. I've been in that pit for far too long." Tartarus said snidely. Tartarus snapped his finger, and then four more poles erupted out of the ground, and then four figures appeared tied to each pole. I gasped at the sight when I realized the identities of the people tied to these poles; Gaea, Eros, Rhea and Iapetus.

"Stop this Tartarus." Gaea yelled. Tartarus walked toward his sister.

"You hold no power over me, I love having both of you here dear sister and brother." Tartarus said to Gaea and Eros. "Too bad that you wouldn't join me like our other siblings."

"Not all of them joined you." Gaea yelled. Tartarus walked closer to his sister, and then he grabbed her face roughly.

"You're correct, but they haven't escaped my wrath." Tartarus said as three more poles erupted from the ground. Then as before three figures appeared, tied to each pole. I identified these three figures immediately, they were; Pontus, Thalassa, and Aether. "We were the oldest of the primordials, dear sister, but all of you treated me like I was lower than low. I took care of your dirty tasks, and I continued to do so for the titans, and for Olympus. I will not continue to serve; all of you will serve me now."

"You're insane; we will never serve you." Zeus spat. Tartarus moved at such incredible speed that I almost didn't catch his movements. He slapped Zeus across the face so hard, I thought for sure that he broke his neck. Zeus turned his head back slowly as his left eye swelled shut, and golden ichor flowed from his mouth.

"You will serve me, or you will watch as I take the soul of each of your children, one at a time." Tartarus said. He snapped his fingers; three skeleton warriors came forward holding Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin. Tartarus walked over to Hephaestus who was tied to a pole between Aphrodite and Ares.

"Don't hurt him." Hephaestus yelled. Tartarus walked over to Hephaestus, and then he bent down to whisper something in the god's ear. When he finished tears were streaming down Hephaestus's face. Aphrodite was crying next to her husband as Tartarus walked over to Jake. He put his hand under the chin of the proud demigod. Jake looked at the god before him, and then he spat in the primordial's face. Tartarus smiled as he wiped his face.

"You're soul is strong." Tartarus said as his blood red eyes glowed with a black aura. Suddenly, two beams of darkness erupted from his eyes striking Jake in the chest. At first it didn't look like anything happened until Jake started gasping for air. We all watched in horror as his body caught fire, and a small ball of light erupted from his mouth. After a few minutes nothing was left of Jake's body, except for ash. Tartarus clutched the ball of light in his hand. He snapped his fingers, and then a large glowing crystal floated down from the sky. Tartarus placed the ball of light into the sphere. The crystal sphere glowed brightly, and I could feel Tartarus's power grow.

Tartarus walked back over to Zeus and Poseidon. "As you can see, I mean what I say." Tartarus warned. I could see the hatred in Zeus's and Poseidon's eyes.

"You bastard, leave them alone." Theseus yelled from beside Poseidon. Tartarus walked over to the god of heroes.

"Theseus, so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. It is an honor to meet the great immortal dioscuri." Tartarus said as he regarded Theseus, and then he shifted his gaze toward Percy. "Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus. An honor to meet you finally."

"You evil bastard." Percy yelled.

"Evil, now that's harsh child. Just consider me your great great uncle, I just want this world to exist in an orderly manner. No war, no hunger, and no anarchy." Tartarus said.

"How do you propose to achieve that?" Theseus asked. Tartarus gave him a smile that could drain the life out of most people, but Theseus wasn't most people, he was a god.

"By taking the souls of every mortal in this plane of existence. Don't worry, they won't suffer much." Tartarus said as he began to laugh, it wasn't an evil laugh, no this laugh was filled with pure insanity. A small ruckus could be heard from a few rows back behind several rows of skeleton warriors. Suddenly, two voices could be heard yelling obscenities. Suddenly, several rows of skeletons separated revealing two skeleton warriors, each holding a demigod. I saw the horrified look on Hermes's face as Travis and Connor Stoll were brought in front of Tartarus. Tartarus looked at them coldly. The two teenagers were wide eyed at the sight of the primordial god.

"Children of Hermes, always making trouble, for good or for bad." Tartarus said. He was about to most likely take their souls until several explosions rocked the rear rows of skeleton warriors sending body parts and debris high into the air. "What's happening?" A large armored vehicle bounded into the battlefield running over skeletons and firing celestial bronze rounds into monsters, instantly vaporizing them. A skeleton warrior stepped towards me, but before it could reach me its head exploded. Several other skeleton's blew apart as large celestial bronze rounds flew through the air destroying skeletons and monsters at will. Tartarus stormed around yelling orders, and trying to figure out the identity of this new enemy.

Suddenly, as if on queue two figures walked out of the shadows. It was Hades and a younger man that looked very familiar. Tartarus turned, and the hatred in his eyes was clear to everyone.

"Hades" Tartarus spat. Hades looked weakened, but even in that state his evil grin could still make most people shiver. Unfortunately, Tartarus was one being that was immune to Hades's gaze.

"Tartarus, I'm here to send you back where you belong." Hades stated coldly. Tartarus began to laugh.

"You should be a comedian; you might be better at that." Tartarus quipped. Hades's gaze narrowed. "You're too weak to fight me." The young blonde man stepped forward. His facial features and blue eyes looked so familiar.

"He doesn't have to." The man said. Tartarus's eyes glowed bright red, then two pulses of dark energy struck the blonde man, but nothing happened. Tartarus's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you?" Tartarus asked.

"I'm the hero of the Styx, and its time for you to die." The man said calmly.

_**AN: I guess we all know the identity of the young man that Annabeth is talking about. Next chapter, Chris battles Tartarus.**_


	15. The Power of the Styx

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 15: The Power of the Styx

_California - Death Valley_

**Luke's POV**

"Nico, Thalia are you both ready?" I asked earnestly.

"Yeah, as soon as you, Malcolm and Katie start shooting we'll shadow travel around the battlefield to free the prisoners." Nico said.

"Good, Katie, Malcolm are you both ok with the sniper rifles?" I asked.

"Yes, you showed us how to use them ten times already." Katie said anxiously.

"Just checking. We have enough celestial bronze ammunition to take out monsters and skeleton warriors." I said. Suddenly, a loud noise broke me away from our conversation, I saw Juggernaut running towards the enemy with both guns blazing from above. "That's our signal." The three of us began to shoot at the enemy. I took out the enemy that was trying to attack Annabeth. We continued to lay waste to any of the monsters, or skeletons that tried to hurt our friends. Then I noticed Hades and Chris walk out of the shadows in front of Tartarus. I really wished I could hear what they were saying, but by the looks of it, Chris was about to fight him. Good luck Chris, I thought as I continued to fire my rifle. I needed to keep an eye on Chris's battle, because it was up to me to knock out that crystal ball that housed the captured souls.

* * *

**Chris Erickson's POV**

"The hero of the Styx, huh. I take it that the witch turned you upon me. Her powers are nothing compared to my own." Tartarus said.

"You shall not talk about my lady that way." I said. I extended my shield and spear as I faced Tartarus. Hades for his part ran to fight off some monsters. He tried desperately to free his brothers, but he was too busy at the moment.

Tartarus raised his Stygian iron sword and black shield. "If I can't take your soul, then I will cherish the sight of the life leaving your eyes when I kill you." Tartarus said.

"Good luck with that, you'll need it." I said. Tartarus screamed as he charged my position. He moved quickly, I was just able to avoid his strike. I turned, and then forced my spear towards his side. He brought his shield up just in time to block my strike. He continued to swing his sword at me, but I was able to block every strike. I watched his movements closely, and I could hear my dad and uncle in my head helping me. Tartarus swung his sword at me with an angle I knew he would use, I ducked under the strike at the appropriate moment, and then I swung my spear striking him across the face. The spear hit him so hard that I heard his cheek bone crack. He jumped back immediately screaming in pain. I continued to spin my spear as I held my shield firmly in my left hand. Tartarus eyed me warily now.

"You fight well." Tartarus said through clenched teeth. He charged toward me again, and then that familiar feeling occurred. Everything slowed until it felt like my movements and Tartarus's movements inched along at a snail's pace. My eyes focused on his sword, and the placement of his arms, hands, legs and feet. A part of his body just below his left third rib illuminated in my vision. My blessing from Thetis showed me his weak point. Just as quickly as the world slowed down, it sped up again. Tartarus lunged at me with his sword aimed at my heart. He moved incredibly fast, but I was faster. I dove under his strike while thrusting my shield up in an arc toward his sword arm, as I moved my shield I used all my strength to push my spear towards his weak point. I could feel my spear enter his left side below his third rib, my spear went through his body, and then I felt it pop out the back. At that moment, Tartarus screamed in agony. I could feel him draw on the power of the souls from the crystal ball. It slowly lowered from the sky, and right before he could touch it, I heard the gun shots from our concealed snipers. The crystal sphere was struck by two bronze bullets shattering it into a million pieces. Tartarus tried to reach for the broken pieces as they fell to the ground, but I held onto my spear. I pulled the impaled god down as his hands missed the shards of crystal.

"Hades now" I yelled. I could feel the Lord of the Dead move toward the broken crystal, and then I could see the souls spinning in a tight circle around the broken pieces that littered the ground. The souls seemed to rush toward Hades, they moved around him in a circle as one by one they entered his cloak. Hades's cloak glowed with power, and then the Helm of Darkness appeared on his head. The skeleton warriors that were fighting my friends and allies turned on our enemy. They charged in mass toward the enemy gods and monsters. Hades entered the battle as he freed his brothers and family from their prisons.

I focused my attention on Tartarus again, his eyes were wide with fear as I twisted my spear into his body. I plunged the base of my spear into the ground in order to make sure that Tartarus didn't escape. I watched as the Olympians, and others laid waste to the enemy. I pulled out my dagger that was still stained blue with my blood. I walked toward Tartarus; I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I promised you death, but this will deliver more than that. You will join Thanatos in the Styx. My lady awaits." I said as I thrust the dagger into Tartarus's heart. He screamed so loud that everyone stopped their fighting. I watched in triumph as Tartarus's eyes dissolved into the dark blue water of the Styx. The primordial god's screams stopped as his life was pulled from his body, and his immortality melted into the Styx. The body of Tartarus fell to the ground a hollow shell as it caught fire, and then burned to ashes.

I looked around to see the monsters turned to ashes, and the remaining enemy gods held prisoner by the skeleton army. I could see the Olympians, and other allied gods and immortals stand around me. The demigods were there as well. My fellow quest mates walked toward me, and then they took their places beside me. Suddenly, loud applause erupted from the demigods, and continued as the gods and goddesses joined in. I looked towards Percy and Annabeth; they both smiled at me, but I could tell that they didn't recognize me. Hades walked over to me, and he held my shoulders as he stared into my eyes.

"Chris, you've done well my boy, all of you have. Thank you for saving us today." Hades said as he knelt before me. I turned to see all of the gods, demigods and immortals bowing before me and my friends. I felt another pair of eyes on me, I turned to see Terra staring at me awestruck. She walked up to me with Percy and Annabeth close behind.

"Chris, is that really you?" Terra asked. Her beautiful auburn hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, and her green eyes were watery with tears. I looked at her in the eyes, and she gave me a smile as she recognized me. "It is you." I nodded. She ran to me, and hugged me tightly. We finally broke apart. Percy and Annabeth walked up to me studying me closely.

"What happened?" Percy asked. Suddenly a bright blue light illuminated the battlefield, and the Lady of the Styx emerged from the light. She walked up to Hades, and he bowed to her. She looked at the Lord of the Dead, and then she hugged him. When they parted Hades was smiling, and it was the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen him give. She walked towards me as Terra and my two friends stepped away from me.

"You have done well hero of the Styx." She said. I bowed to her in thanks.

"Thank you, my lady." I said. She gave me a sorrowful look. I knew it was time.

"It is time my child, you must return to the Styx as agreed to." She said. I saw Terra's eyes grow wide at that revelation.

"Chris, you can't leave me." Terra said. My heart broke into a million pieces at her plea.

"I have to, I'm only alive because I agreed to the deal. I would become the hero of the Styx until Tartarus was defeated. That task is complete, and I must complete the deal." I said. Terra rushed forward, and then she hugged me tightly as tears poured from her eyes. I pulled her back, and then I kissed her softly.

"I will always love you Terrable." I said. She gave me a slight smile at the nickname. She stepped away from me, and ran to Annabeth. Annabeth pulled her into a hug. I looked toward all my friends. I could see Percy and Annabeth crying. Luke walked to me, and I shook his hand gratefully.

"I won't forget you Chris." He said.

"I'll miss you my friend." I said. He walked over, and put his arm around Annabeth and Terra. Percy walked up to me, his tears still streaming down his face. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Perce." I said. Percy pulled away as we both just stared at each other.

"You'll always be a brother to me Chris, remember that." Percy said.

"I will, brother." I said, as he walked over to Annabeth and the others. The Lady of the Styx walked toward me; she put her hand on my shoulder, and then all I could feel was warmth and the color blue as I dissolved into nothingness.

_**AN: Tartarus is defeated, and the war is won. More to come, stay tuned.**_


	16. Mourning the Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 16: Mourning the Lost

_California - Death Valley_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat on the edge of the battlefield; many campers died in this battle. Katie Gardner took Terra with her; they both had lost their boyfriends, and I guess they could try to help each other. I couldn't get over the fact that I'm sitting here on the edge of a battlefield where good people died. I was no longer a mortal, I couldn't die that way. I felt so guilty about that.

"It feels wrong, doesn't it?" A voice I would know anywhere asked. I turned slightly to see my mother, Athena sit down beside me.

"Yeah, I feel so guilty about being alive. I thought after the second titan war that being alive when others died was wrong, but now I feel worse." I said.

"That is the price of immortality; you get to see those that you care about die, either in war or of old age." Athena said. My mom put her arm around me, and held me tight. I heard foot steps walking our way; my mom and I stood to see Theseus standing before us.

"Annabeth, I think you should talk to Percy. I tried, but he's just so distant. Chris's death has hit him hard. I've only seen him this way when Sally and Zoe died. I think he needs you." Theseus said. I totally forgot about Percy, I felt so bad that I sat here in my own self pity when Percy was going through hell.

"I totally forgot about him; I feel so stupid." I said.

"Don't talk that way; you have to deal with your own pain before you can help others." Athena said.

"As usual your mom is right." Theseus said as he put his arm around my mother's waist.

"You have a few hours before we are ready to go back to Camp Half Blood. Go talk to him." I nodded as I stood up, I hugged both of them as I made my way to find Percy. As I searched for Percy, I stumbled upon Nico and Thalia trying to console Luke. I knew Rachel would have done it, but she was still at camp. They all three stopped talking when they looked at me. I walked over to Luke, and then I hugged him tightly. We both started crying.

"I'm sorry about Chris and Will." I said. Luke and I separated; he still had tears running down his face.

"I feel like it's my fault; I'm the oldest, I should have saved them." Luke said.

"Luke, it wasn't your fault. It was fated that this would happen." I said. Luke wiped his eyes, and then he nodded. I looked at Thalia and Nico worriedly. Nico gave me a sorrowful look.

"I saw Percy over on that cliff that overlooked the valley. Theseus was there earlier, but Percy wouldn't leave." Nico said. Thalia came forward, she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Go to him, but be careful; he blames himself for what happened to Chris." Thalia said. I nodded in understanding. I walked up the hill until I saw dark haired young man sitting on a large rock outcrop. Even in his sadness; I still couldn't get over how beautiful he was. I walked toward him, and then I sat down on the rock next to him. I put my arm around him, and he wrapped his around me. I felt better that he acknowledged me being here.

"Seaweed brain, do you want to talk?" I asked. I could sense him looking down at me. I looked up into his sea green eyes. They were dark, almost a forest green. I could see the streaks on his face where he had cried.

"I think so." He said.

"It wasn't your fault. I had to tell Luke the same." I said. Percy nodded in agreement.

"I know this was destined, but I can't get over the feeling that I could have trained with him more, maybe he could have made it." Percy said. I sighed, and began to rub circles on his upper back.

"You heard Hades, Chris was destined to bathe in the Styx; no one could have changed that." I said. Percy nodded in agreement.

"I know; I'm going to miss him so much. We had planned to work together. I was going to hire him and Terra to work for the Gaea Foundation, and then they would help with the Neptune Division. We could go around the world's oceans; we'd make the world better." Percy said. I could see the tears flow down his cheeks. I held him tighter.

"I know; I'm sorry, but Terra is still here." I said. I saw Percy's eyes grow wide.

"Oh gods Terra; I feel so stupid now. I'm crying when her whole world is in shambles. Chris was going to propose to her after graduation next year; he told me a few months ago. How can we help her?" Percy said, he sounded so lost, and in despair.

"We can be there for her. We're her best friends; thats all we can do." I said. Percy turned to face me, and then he gave me a big hug. We broke apart after a few minutes.

"Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do without you, wise girl." Percy said.

"You'd sit here in self pity, thats what you would do." I said with slight smile. Percy gave me a small smile in return. It wasn't much, but it gave me hope that he was healing inside. We helped each other to our feet, and then we walked back into camp. We reached the spot just near the edge of the tents. Thalia, Nico and Luke were still there talking. They all stood up when they saw Percy and I walk forward. Luke walked up to Percy; he still had wet cheeks from crying.

"I'm sorry Percy. I should have done more." Luke said. Percy grabbed Luke into a hug as they both cried a little before breaking apart.

"You did all that you could. Annabeth and I are happy that the three of you got back to us safely. Chris followed through on his destiny. Just like the rest of us have to do." Percy said. Percy started to walked passed all of us. "Come on, lets get some ice cream. I think they have chocolate. That was Chris's favorite." We all ran to catch up with him as we entered the makeshift mess tent. We all grabbed a container of ice cream, and then we began to eat, in honor of our good friend.

* * *

_River Styx - Underworld_

**Lady of the Styx POV**

I returned the boy to my river along with his father and uncle. I felt quite sorry for the boy. He had great friends that loved him very much, but there was nothing I could do. The deal was made; a soul was needed by the Styx. Three souls left the river, and three souls must return. Suddenly, I felt a powerful presence near the edge of my river. I rose from my river, and walked along its dark waters until I reached the edge. Standing on the shore of the River Styx was Lord Hades himself. His dark eyes brightened when he saw me. He bowed slightly toward me, I returned his bow politely.

"My lady" He said.

"Yes my lord, how can I help you?" I asked.

"I owe much to the hero of the Styx, and I would like him to be restored to life." Hades said.

"I'm sorry, but his spirit, and those of his uncle and father are part of my waters now." I said.

"There is a prophecy that was given, and I believe it foresees Chris's return." He said.

"What prophecy?" I asked curiously.

"These are the last two lines of the prophecy. What was lost now restored. As the Fates mend the chord. The Fates have agreed to restore the young man's life, if you agree to relinquish his body and soul." Hades said.

"I cannot; a soul must take his place. Do you know of a soul who would wish to take his place?" I asked. A smile came to Hades's face.

"Yes, I do, the soul only asks for one small favor." He said. I looked at the lord of the dead warily.

"What favor?" I asked.

* * *

**Chris Erickson's POV**

Being a spirit in water is an interesting sensation. I think most people would think that the river Styx was polluted, but it wasn't. Yes, it contained the lost dreams and wishes of the dead, but for the most part it was clear, and a lovely shade of dark blue. My spirit would swim through the water, and I would meet up with my father, uncle or the lady of the Styx for company. It wasn't that bad. Oh, who am I kidding, it was more boring than watching Mr. D read a wine magazine.

"Chris" I heard the lady of the Styx say.

"Yes, my lady" I said as I could see the spirit image of the lady of the Styx.

"Lord Hades has bargained for your rebirth." She said.

"Really, thats incredible. Is there a catch?" I asked. My lady began to laugh.

"Oh, grandchild of Athena, always the skeptic." She said. I had to laugh at that.

"No, there isn't. Someone has agreed to take your place." She said.

"Who would want to do that?" I asked. As if in answer to my question the spirit of a young woman; she looked like she was seventeen or eighteen. She had dark brown hair, and startling grey eyes. She looked a lot like Annabeth, but the hair clearly showed that she was a different person. The girl when she saw me she smiled brightly.

"Scott?" She said. I looked at her closely, and then I realized who she was.

"Mom?" I asked. The girl's face lit up at my question.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Yes, its me mom." I said as ghostly tears slid down my face. She floated towards me, and we hugged in a ghostly embrace. We pulled apart; my mom looked at me closely.

"You look so much like your father." She said. I gave her a warm smile.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you." I said. She was still crying as she smiled at me. Suddenly, I felt another spirit form beside us. I turned to see the image of my father, but he was no longer in his thirties, he looked like he was twenty at most. When my mother saw him her face lit up even more as they rushed towards each other's embrace. I watched happily as the two held each other, and then as they kissed. They finally broke apart as the lady of the Styx appeared before us.

"I'm afraid that it is time for you to go Chris." She said.

"I understand my lady, thank you for all your help." I said.

"Do not thank me; you are the hero." She said. I looked toward my mom and dad. They both gave me sad smiles.

"You make me proud son, I love you." My dad said. I gave him a big hug, and as we parted I looked toward my mother. I had just found her, and now I had to leave. I saw the sad expression on her face as she approached me.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I have to go." I said.

"Don't be; you get to live your life, and I'm proud of you too. Don't forget that I love you; your farther and I are together now, forever." She said. I hugged her, and then I let go as the lady of the Styx held my shoulder. I looked toward my father and mother. They held onto each other; I was so happy for them. I gave them one last smile as I disappeared into a blue light.

_**AN: Not the end, one more chapter to go.**_


	17. Life, Love and Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Fear the Night

Chapter 17: Life, Love, and Happiness

_Underworld_

**Chris Erickson's POV**

My spirit form materialized into a white room; the light coming from the white walls was so bright that it was hard to see. The lady of the Styx was gone. She said that I would be reborn, so I guess I will have to grow up again. A dark cloud appeared in the middle of the room, and when it dissolved the lord of the dead stood before me.

"Lord Hades" I said as I bowed to him. He gave me a broad smile, which was a little unnerving.

"Good, she kept her word. It is good to see you again Chris." Hades said happily. Happiness for the lord of the dead is a strange concept.

"Am I to be reborn like my lady said?" I asked. Hades chuckled slightly, which was weird coming from him.

"No, your body is right here." Hades said. A black mist flowed across the floor of the room, and when it had dissipated a body laid on the floor. I looked closely, and it was my body. The body that I had prior to bathing in the Styx. I guess Hades saw my stunned expression. "This is your real body; not the one that was needed to fulfill the prophecy. However, the lady of the Styx did say that you will always have some part of you that is linked to the Styx. This part will enhance your strength, speed and healing ability." I nodded in understanding.

"How do you bring me back?" I asked curiously.

"A very good question" Hades said. Suddenly three golden lights appeared in front of us. When the lights dissolved standing before us were three women dressed all in white. "May I present the Fates." The three women bowed toward me. "Come forward my boy." I floated toward the three women and my body. The three Fates began to chant in ancient Greek until a bright light enveloped me. I felt a warm and tingling sensation, and then my vision blurred.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat at the base of Thalia's tree with Terra and Rachel. Katie had left camp almost immediately upon arrival. She was going to visit her father; she was too upset to stay at camp. Rachel and I had been trying to get Terra out of her cabin for the past several days, and today we had finally succeeded.

"Do you want to go practice some archery?" I asked Terra. She just sat there staring off into the distance. I looked over at Rachel; she shook her head in sadness. None of us knew what to say to her. Percy and I had been grieving as well. Chris was like family to us, but so was Terra. I hadn't spoken to Athena since we had returned, but my mom was taking Chris's death pretty hard. He was her favorite grandchild. Poseidon had told me that when he told Thetis about Scott's and Chris's death, she had broken down in front of him. Amphitrite was trying hard to console her, but it was an impossible task. In just a few days she had lost her only son and grandchild. How do you help someone get over that?

"Terra, do you want to take a walk?" Rachel asked hopefully. Suddenly, Terra's eyes grew wide, and she jumped to her feet. She took off down half blood hill at a full sprint. Rachel and I stood up in shock. We looked down the hill to see her running toward a young blonde man that had just crossed the border. I looked closer, and then I gasped in shock. Walking towards Terra alive and well was Chris Erickson. He wore his orange camp shirt and blue jeans. His smile was huge, and he had tears streaming down from his blue eyes. He looked exactly like he did the day Percy and I got married. Rachel was about to sprint after Terra, but I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me expectantly.

"Let's give them a few minutes." I said as we watched Terra jump into Chris's arms. I felt the tears stream down my face as I watched them together. I looked over at Rachel, and she had tears of joy in her eyes as well. At least there was one happy ending to this terrible conflict.

* * *

_Three Years Later - Gaea Foundation Headquarters, Long Island, NY_

**Percy's POV**

I sat in my desk chair staring out over Long Island Sound. I had been thinking about all my adventures, and the changes in my life since I found my twin, Theseus. He had changed all of our lives; I couldn't imagine my world without him. He had made me who I was, and in turn we had changed the world that we lived in.

The Gaea Foundation was founded over a year ago by Poseidon, Gaea, Rhea, Zeus, and Iapetus. Two Olympians, two titans, and a primordial god working together for a better world. I'm the executive director of the foundation. I couldn't be happier. I get to work with Grover, Chris, Terra, Katie, Malcolm, Nico, Thalia and Tyson. Along with many other former campers. The foundation has many programs including the Pan program that works to save wild places, and the Neptune program that tries to preserve marine species.

The foundation headquarters is located on property directly adjacent to camp, and we have several research ships, planes, helicopters, and other vehicles. We work all over the world. Annabeth's architecture firms offices are also next to the foundation, and of course she was the one that designed all of our buildings. Annabeth and I have been married for three years now. Chris and Terra have been married for two years. Thalia and Nico were married a little over a year ago. Rachel and Luke are still going strong; Apollo doesn't like it, but he tolerates their relationship. Not that he could do anything to stop it. Theseus and Hermes would kick his godly ass. I was broken away from my thoughts and memories by a certain daughter of Athena.

"Good morning, seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she walked into my office with blue prints in hand.

"Morning, wise girl." I said in return.

"I have plans for you to look at." She said. I looked at her curiously.

"I didn't know you were working on a building for the foundation." I said. She smiled, and then she handed me the blueprints. I unrolled the plans, and laid them out on my drafting table. I froze at the sight before me. The plans showed the most beautiful house design that I had ever seen. I looked up at Annabeth to see her smiling at me. I smiled in return as her beautiful smile always made me happy. "This is a house."

"Of course its a house." She said in mock exasperation.

"Whose house is it?" I asked.

"Ours silly." She said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Where would we build it?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a sly smile.

"Do you know that property on the other side of camp, that over looks the ocean." She said, I nodded my head. "Well, I've been saving up, and well I bought it yesterday." I looked at her in disbelief.

"You bought that property?" I asked. She gave me a bright smile, and then she laughed.

"Why now?" I asked. Annabeth started to laugh, but then her face grew serious.

"Take a look at page six of the plans." She said. I opened the plans to that page, and looked at the drawing. It was an interior room on the second floor directly across from the master bedroom. I looked at the drawing closely, and then my eyes focused on the title of the page. It said nursery. I froze; I looked up at Annabeth with a curious expression. She gave me a slight nod; her face was serious, and I could tell she was trying to read my thoughts. I jumped up from my desk, and crossed the room in an instant. I grabbed her in a hug, and then I spun her around as I stared into her eyes. I gave her the biggest smile I could muster. "I guess you're excited?" I lowered her to the ground, and then I held her face in my hands. I kissed her softly, and then I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Yes I am, I love you wise girl." I said. Annabeth's face lit up at my pronouncement.

"I love you too, seaweed brain." She said. A major chapter in my life had come to a close, but today I started a new story. A story that I new would be the best of my life. I had my own family now, and as the love of my life always wanted we were about to make something permanent. I had my family, my friends, a job I loved, and I couldn't be happier.

_**AN: I know a fluffy end to this story, and to the Brother's United series. More to come on my other two stories, so enjoy.**_


End file.
